Memories of the Heart
by GingerQueen2
Summary: It was during WW2 when Jack saw the little girl through her window, falling asleep as she read a book. He watched her grow up and die saving someone she loved. That night he cried for the first time in centuries, all because of a little girl that couldn't see him. (Pairing: Jack OC, rated T because I'm paranoid)
1. Introduction

**This is my first fanfiction, so feel free to review to help me improve with my writing skills. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

The girl was young when he first saw her through her window, on that cold winter night in 1939. She was sleeping, clutching an open book in her hand with the light on. She seemed young, around ten years old, with curly red hair that framed her freckled face. The child was snoring softly as she slept in her little wooden bed. Jack hoped that she was having good dreams. Its hard to dream, even with Sandy's help, in times like this, with all the battles raging around her. Jack sighed and gently opened the window to turn off the small girl's light and put her book on her bedside table.

He looked around her little room, in her little house and saw that she shared the room with her older siblings. There were three children in total, and they were all girls. The walls of the room were a plain white, with drawings taped up all around the room. The drawings were of forests and animals, but most of them showed the three girls with their mother and their father, who would always have a gun and a large smile. He was probably fighting in the second World War.

Jack flew out of the room before he looked around too much and found something too personal.

He glanced back at the room before the wind carried him away too far. He could see the little girl, with her wild red hair and her light skin, as she smiled in her sleep. She was having a pleasant dream, even with the sound of the battle rupturing the Earth's eardrums.

Jack left that town that night and never knew that the young girl in the little house in the serene town, in the midst of a fighting world, would mean so much to him.

-line break-

After that night, Jack came back to the girl's house every winter night. He wasn't sure why, but he liked watching the girl grow up. She reminded him of someone he used to know, from centuries ago, but he couldn't figure out who. The years went by and the young girl turned into a strong woman. She still had her youthful face, even at sixteen years old. The war was coming to a close and the girl and her siblings had survived so far. Their father had died on the battle field when he was fighting for their country, and sometimes the young woman still cried herself to sleep when she remembered how devastated her female family was after they got the news. Jack would always try to comfort her, but he was never able to for he was invisible.

It was 1944 when the little girl's life and family was destroyed. Her peaceful town was attacked by the Nazis. They went around the town, just as they had done with the other ones, and deemed who was Jewish and who wasn't. Jack was watching the girl he still didn't know the name of, when they came to her house. They were forced to a camp because they were told they were Jewish. Jack watched in horror as the mother and her oldest fought against the Nazis. They were both killed in front of the young woman and her remaining sister's eyes. The men turned to her sister and raised a gun to kill her, when the girl jumped in front of her beloved sister. The bullet penetrated her skin and her heart. Her older sister was taken away by the men. She kicked and screamed and cried for her kid sister to come back, but it was no use. Jack watched in horror as the girl he watched grow up died on the ground from a wound he couldn't heal.

He flew away from that town that day, not being able to take anymore heartbreak. A girl he loved died, and he couldn't do anything about it. He blamed it on the fact that he was invisible, but he knew that it wasn't that. He blamed the moon.

Jack flew all through the night and landed on an old, abandoned building.

He looked up at the moon and started yelling, "Why can't I be normal? Why did you have to make me like this?! I'm just this creature that flies around and watches as the people I watch grow up die, the people I love!"

Jack threw his staff on the ground and felt a gust of wind hit his face like a slap. He took a deep breath and felt a drop of frozen water slide down his cheek. He was crying for the little girl he saw for the first time through a window in a small house, in a serene town, in the midst of a fighting world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you KikaKatTlOl for reviewing and thank you everyone else for reading, Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of /the Guardians or Jack Frost, I just own my OC**

* * *

"Woohoo!" Jack yelled as he raced over the little town of Burgess with his best friend, Jamie. Last winter, the other Guardians and him defeated Pitch Black, the spirit of nightmares, and ever since, Jack's life has been good. He stopped to catch his breath and looked down to see Jamie run past him. Jack didn't mind that he lost the race, he was just happy that someone was able to see him. After the fight against Pitch, more children have been able to see him. After 300 years of having no one see you, it got pretty lonely. To this day Jack would probably still be invisible to everyone if it wasn't for the little boy running underneath him, Jamie.

Jack landed on the ground and jogged over to where Jamie was now lying down in the newly fallen snow catching his breath. Jack chuckled softly as he helped Jamie up.

"We've been playing for hours Jamie, let's go eat something," Jack said as he yawned as he stretched his stiff back.

Jamie vigorously nodded his head in approval and started running towards the convenience store. Jack laughed and ordered the wind to take him there. He grabbed the little boy and off they went.

-line break-

In the same town as the winter spirit, there was another spirit. This one was a girl with copper hair and freckles splashed across her nose. She was currently flying over the little town of Burgess, looking for people to shoot. Not in a bad way, in a good way, for the girl was Cupid (though she preferred to be called Arrows) and her job was too make people fall in love by using her trusty bow and arrows. In one hand she was clutching her previously mentioned bow and in the other, she was holding an arrow with a red heart as the tip.

Arrows loved her job. She got to control peoples emotions, which might sound stressful, but it wasn't really. She knew the heartbreak that people suffered if she made a mistake and made them love someone that hurts them, and to make up for it, she usually would then give them someone amazing to make them feel better. She loved her job, though sometimes she hated the outcome.

At the moment, she wasn't thinking about the outcome, though. She had a job to do, and if she didn't do it, no one would ever fall in love. Arrows knew she couldn't let that happen. She scanned the park and spotted two people chatting on a bench. She smiled. The people were around sixteen years old and seemed to be friends. The strung her bow with the arrow and aimed it at the boy and girl. She let it go and it exploded in a shower of glitter when it hit the couple and she knew that they would be happy together.

Arrows yawned and looked at the clock in the park. It said it was around one o'clock in the afternoon and she was already tired. She had made about sixty people fall in love already, today, which was pretty good considering the fact that she had woken up at eleven and flew from Paris all the way to Canada.

She was looking around the park, for another potential couple when she yawned again. "I should go take a nap," she said to herself. Arrows started lazily flying over to a tree in the park that she knew would be a nice place to rest.

Before she could get to the comfortable tree, she collided with something. She was knocked out of the air and landed on the crisp snow, on her butt. Arrows looked up to see what she crashed into, and saw that it was a boy with white hair and a shepards cane. It was the legendary Jack Frost and with him he had a little boy.

I sighed as I got up and walked over to the winter spirit to help him up. "Sorry about that," I mumbled as I held out my hand for him to shake. "The names Arrows, also known as Cupid, the spirit of love and Valentines day."

Jack took my hand and gave it a firm shake, "I'm Jack Frost, the Guardian of winter, children and fun. Sorry about the crash, I didn't see you coming." He walked over to help his little friend up, "This is Jamie. He was the only child that still believed in the other Guardians when Pitch attacked."

Jack studied the girl before him, the spirit of love. She wasn't how he pictured Cupid, at all. He thought that Cupid (or Arrows, as she calls herself) would look different. He always pictured her as girly-girl that wore dresses and acted snooty since her job was so important, but she was actually a lot different. She was pretty, but it was a natural kind of beautiful, not one that could be accomplished with make-up. Her red hair reminded him of the colour the leaves change into during autumn, and it flowed around her shoulders and neck. Her eyes were a warm brown and they looked caring and wise at the same time, like a mother's. She wore a red headband and an oversized sweater that was light pink with a large red heart in the middle, light jeans and brown combat boots. She looked like a tomboy, and the bow in her hand and quiver of arrows on her back, didn't make her look any more girly.

He was probably staring at the spirit too long, because she cleared her throat to snap him out of his trance. Jack looked up at Arrows and she was giving him a look of pure annoyance, like he had just done something terribly childish.

Jack felt a warm blush form on his face and neck and knew that he probably looked more blue than white because of it. The looked at each other for a moment until Arrows' eyes narrowed.

"Wait a minute, you bring snow." She stated and Jack nodded his head, as confused as ever. Arrows rolled her eyes and continued, "You brought the blizzard on Valentines day last year. My wings still hurt from that! Why couldn't Valentines day be in summer or one of the other seasons that didn't have such an annoying Guardian as the spirit? I mean, it would be much easier flying around the world in summer, when the only thing that could hurt me is people falling out of love. And you just have to have a blizzard . . ." Jack zoned out after a while and looked at Jamie who was just staring at Arrows in wonder. He tried to suppress a laugh at how his young companion looked. Jack studied the spirit of love more and saw that there were wings coming out of her back. He didn't know how he had missed them before. They were big and white with feathers, like an angel's.

Suddenly, Arrows stopped ranting about Jack being annoying and Valentines day being in winter and her head snapped over to an old couple that were sitting on a park bench. She sighed and flew over to them.

"Look, Jack, these people are in love. I remember the day they fell in love so clearly, It was around the beginning of July, 1950. They were both at a party that someone threw because they were graduating from high school. After the party they man walked the woman home and kissed her at her front door." Jack looked at the elder couple and could feel the love radiating off of them.

Arrows turned to Jack and her look wasn't of anger and annoyance, it was of sadness and happiness, at the same time. "Do you understand now Jack? Without me, there would be no more love in the world. It would be terrible. So please, no more snow storms on Valentines day. Any other day you can have one, but please, not on Valentines day."

Jack heard the pleading tone in her voice and nodded his head. "Of course, I never knew how much trouble it caused you. I swear that there won't be anymore blizzards on Valentines day." Arrows smiled.

"Thank you, Jack!" She said as she hugged him and flew away. Her voice wasn't dripping with annoyance anymore, instead there was an undertone of amusement.

After Jack's mind fully comprehended what just happened he flew after the spirit of love. "Did you just trick me?" he yelled after her.

She stopped flying and turned around. "Yup! Have a nice day!" She yelled with a look of humour shining in her eyes as she flew away. Jack had a feeling that he would be seeing a lot more of the spirit of love.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry for the late chapter, I've been busy with school and volleyball. Special thanks to Guest, KikaKat1O1 and IAmBehindYou for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the newest chapter.**

* * *

It was a week after his encounter with Cupid and Jack Frost was sitting at a meeting rather bored. He was sitting down at a circular table and day-dreamed as North talked to the three of them (it was night and Sandy was off making children have pleasant dreams.) It only took a few words out of the large, Russian man's mouth before Jack tuned him out.

Jack let his mind wander around a few topics. It finally settled on the topic of Arrows. He wondered about the girl he met only once that reminded him of someone he once knew. Who the person was would always be just out of his reach and right before he could get it, it always fluttered away. She brought the love and passion and he brought fun and snow, its odd how different their jobs were. The one thing they both had in common was that they both loved their jobs. Arrows seemed to have a sense of humour, too.

Jack thought about his fellow spirit and day-dreamed for what seemed like a minute before he was brought back to reality by a poke that was placed rather roughly on his side. "Ow!" He yelled as he rubbed his rib that was now sore. He looked up to see all of his fellow Guardians looking at him. And they all looked rather annoyed.

He could feel the blush form on his face all the way down his neck and he knew he must of been as blue as the evening sky. He cleared his throat to try to make the feeling of embarrassment go away before he spoke.

"Sorry, what was the question?" He was answered with an eye roll from the E. Aster Bunnymund and everyone else just sighed.

"There wasn't a question, snowflake! I swear, 'ery time we try to have a meeting, 'is one 'ere messes it up!" Aster said in his thick Australian accent as he pointed a finger at the youngest of the Guardians rather accusingly.

"Now, now Bunny, Jack is probably just a little bit confused." Tooth said as she put a calming hand on the oversized rodents fore-arm. He calmed down instantly at her touch.

Then she turned to him with a look of worry on her face. "We were discussing what we would do if Pitch tries to over throw us, again."

Jack just looked over at the group of ancient Guardians. "I think we should go check up on him to make sure that he isn't trying to escape. 'Cause we don't know how he is and we haven't checked up on him for a few months."

North gave him a look of approval and got out of his chair with a scraping sound. "Well then! One of you vill go to Pitch's lair and see vat he is doing. Jack, vould you like to go?" He said it in his thick accent that Jack barely understood him. North's accent would often get thicker whenever he got a little worried. He was probably worried if Pitch was doing anything bad.

Jack shrugged. "Sure, why not." He got up from the table and grabbed his Shepard's hood and was about to leave when he was stopped by Toothiana.

"Wait!" She yelled at him frantically. "You can't go alone! Someone has to go with you, it's too dangerous for you to go without someone else." Jack looked around and saw as the other Guardians nodded.

He let out an exasperated sigh and asked, "Okay, who's going to come with me then?" His fellow Guardians all avoided his gaze as they all said something along the lines of "I'm too busy, I can't"

Jack scoffed. " Who's going to go with me then. I don't suppose I can bring Jamie or any other mortal."

North spoke up almost immediately, "Why don't you bring another spirit? Most of them aren't that busy, ask one of them."

"Ya, You can ask one of them! They don't talk to us much, except at the semi-annual spirit meeting. You might as well go around and check out the other possible future Guardians." Tooth said excitedly. Great, now he was going to have to go, find another spirit, beg them to go to Pitch's lair and interact with them socially. He didn't like the idea but agreed to do it. And he knew just the spirit he was going to bring with him.

He flew out of a window and waved good bye to the Guardians. Jack laughed as the wind tossed him around and pretended to drop him. "Bring me to Arrows!" He yelled and the wind whisked him off to find her.

-line break-

It took Jack about ten minutes to find her. She was crouched down on top of the Eiffel Tower with her large angel wings folded into her back and her bow ready to fire. He looked to see who it was pointed at; he followed the line of fire and saw that it was aimed at a middle aged couple.

Jack watched as she let her arrow go and it exploded in a flash of gold. He could swear he could hear the faint laugh of a child before the wind carried it away.

"Hi." Jack said and Arrows jumped a little at the sudden noise. She twirled around and aimed her bow and arrow at Jack who threw his hands up in surrender. "What? You've never talked to someone before?" Jack asked and she lowered her bow.

"Oh, its just you." She deadpanned and put her bow down. "What do you want, Jokul? Can't you see I'm a little busy." Arrows could see that he didn't fully comprehend why she called him 'Jokul.'

"Really, Jack? Really? You don't even know who 'Jokul' is, do you?" Jack shook his head, confused.

"No I really don't." He said it with almost a sad voice. Arrows let out a little chuckle and started to explain to her fellow spirit who he was.

"I guess you don't read much, do you? Well, Jokul Frosti is Jack Frost, you. He – I mean, _you_, are from Norse folktale, it's how the Vikings explained to the kids about winter." After she was done explaining, Jack looked her in the eye and he could see the intelligence. And then a smile crept onto hs face.

"Whats your story then, eh? If I have a story, then you ought to have one, too" He looked at her and she tensed with each word he said.

After a few moments she let out a sigh and begun her tale. "Well, where should i start? The ancient Greeks were amazing people and they believed in the gods of Mount Olympus. There were twelve of them, all immortal, but you probably already know about them. Anyways, Aphrodite, the goddess of love and Ares, the god of war had a child. That child was Eros, and the Greeks adapted their myths to make their own myths and for them, I was named Cupid."

Arrows finished her tale and looked up at Jack who had a look of pure shock on his face. It took him a few moments to register what her tale was and then he croaked out a response. "Your parents are gods and you've been around for thousands of years?"

She let out a little giggle and started playing with her bow. "Well, no. I just carry Cupid's legacy, spreading love. He was the god of desire, and he would make people fall in love like I do. I've actually only been around for a few decades."

Jack looked her up and down. So, she used to be a mortal like him and the other Guardians. He had one more question to ask her.

"Those people that you just shot, you weren't making them fall in love, were you?" Jack asked and Arrows' face lit up in a wide smile.

"I was giving them a baby." was all she said. It made Jack more curious and he wanted to know more.

"What do you mean you were 'giving them a baby?' Don't humans have to -you know- to get a baby?" Arrows couldn't help but laugh when he mentioned what humans had to do to have a baby.

After she was done laughing (which was a long time) she stood up straight and smiled at him. "Well, actually, I bring children, in a way. You see, I give them a sort of blessing, that allows them to have a child. I keep the world from becoming overpopulated." her smile seemed to shine brighter as she said the last sentence and Jack couldn't help but smile. The girl in front of him, single-handedly kept the mortals from overpopulating the Earth. He found it fascinating.

The stood in silence for awhile before Arrows spoke up. "Why did you come here? I mean, Paris has lots of snow already, they hardly need more."

"Crap." Jack quietly cursed under his breathe. "I came to ask you if you wanted to come with me somewhere."

"Well it depends where." Arrows said, still smiling.

"To check on Pitch, its been a little while since I last did and the Guardians don't think I should go alone but their all too busy. So, do you want to come. I mean, I know you have a really important job to do and everything, so if you can't its okay. I'll just-" Jack was cut off by Arrows' gentle laugh. "What?" he asked.

"You were rambling, and of course I'll go with you. A little adventure could be fun." She swung her bow over her shoulder and grabbed Jack's hand. Together, they jumped off the building, but before they hit the ground, Arrows flapped her wings and Jack summoned the wind and tgether they started on their way to Pitch's lair.


	4. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry for the wait, I had writers block. Anyways, enjoy and feel free to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

It took the two spirits about two hours to get to Pitch's lair, though it should of taken them shorter. As soon as they started flying off, they flew into a problem. Both of them had important jobs, and they kept having to stop so they could fulfil their duties. The first stop they had to make was when Arrows saw two little kids walking through the streets. They both had blonde hair and seemed to be around twelve years old. They were avoiding each others eyes, as they silently walked on the park's path.

Arrows stopped so suddenly when she saw them, that Jack thought that she had broken one of her wings. Before he could whine about how she nearly yanked his arm off when she had suddenly stopped and pulled him back to hover beside her, she notched an arrows and pointed it at the two kids. In a second she let go and the arrow exploded in a shower of pink glitter around the two, lovebirds.

Arrows let out a sigh and turned around to see Jack looking at her as he rubbed his sore arm. "What? I still have a job to do." she said as she rolled her eyes and started flying away again.

Jack let out a puff of annoyance and ordered the winds to make him fly beside her. He looked out at the expanse of the city before him. It looked cozy with the little shops with snow on their roofs and chilly people cuddling inside them. He waved his staff and smiled as snow started to lightly fall and cover the little city.

The winds continued to carry him until arrows did something else extremely odd. She fell out of the sky.

"Catch her!" Jack yelled to the cold, North wind and they responded; they caught her just as she was about to fall into a fast- moving river and set her down on a nearby snowbank.

When Jack landed he jogged over to her and looked down at her as she rested. What he saw shocked him.

The usually happy and smiling spirit of love was pale and looked as if she was about to be sick. She started to cough and didn't stop for about two minutes before she rolled over onto her side so she was facing Jack.

She smiled up at him. "How embarrassing. Sorry about that Jack, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What happened? Why did you fall?" Jack asked. He didn't understand to spirit of love, she was confusing. One moment, she would be all smiles and happiness and then the next she seemed to have the flu. Her smile faded and her face turned into a grim expression.

"Someone fell out of love. It happens sometimes and this one was bad; he boyfriend was cheating on her with he best friend. The people who are closest to you always hurt more." Arrows said as she got up with some of Jack's help. She looked into his eyes and his look was of shock and disgust.

"You made her boyfriend cheat on her for her best friend? What the heck is wrong with you! Why would you do that?!" Jack yelled at her. He was furious, and it was plain to see. His face went a deep purple and he clenched his hands onto his staff so hard they turned even whiter. She had just messed with some innocent kid and he was not okay with that.

"Calm down Jack, I didn't do it!" She yelled back at him and it caught him by surprise, people didn't yell at him often. "It happens sometimes, Jack. And he wasn't truly in love with her friend, he just wanted her for 'guy needs,' nothing more. And people can fall out of love, especially at a young age."

Jack didn't know who he felt more sorry for, the spirit in front of him or the heartbroken girl that was alone somewhere. It was odd to think about, that the spirit in front of him actually got physically hurt when someone fell out of love. She didn't even have to know the persons name, they didn't need to be her best friend or her sister, they just had to be anyone that fell out of love and she would be in pain.

"Should we do something for her or . . . ?" Jack left the question open, waiting for an answer. Arrows looked at the ground and Jack thought he could see the smallest of smiles grace her lips.

"No, its okay. I don't want you to take a giant detour from our journey to help me, I'll be fine. I'm strong, And after a few decades, you get used to it." Arrows started flying away and Jack ordered the wind to make him float beside her.

They flew along in silence for what seemed like a century. Jack could sense the awkwardness in the air, because both of them didn't know what to say. After a while, though, Arrows finally spoke.

"So, ice, snow and winter, eh? That's what you take care of?"

Jack looked at her and started laughing. "Yup, that's all me. I'm also the guardian of fun, no big deal or anything. And obviously the snow, frost, ice and of course the blizzards, which I hear you've experienced yourself."

If looks could kill, Jack swore that the look Arrows gave him wouldn't just kill, it would slowly torture him until his last breath.

"And you go around shooting people with arrows and giving them babies. What else do you do, give people dating advice? Write all of those cheesy songs and movies about love?" Arrows could sense the humour in his voice and saw the way his lips twitched into a smirk and couldn't help but laugh.

"No, I don't give people dating advice and i don't write the cheesy movies." Arrows sighed before she continued telling Jack what her hobbies were. "I do write some songs, though. Nothing wonderful, or Grammy-worthy, but they're descent."

Jack looked at her amused. "If they aren't that bad, why don't you sing one to me."

Arrows's eyes widened at his offer. "No! I- I don't have them memorized or anything! And wh-who says I would want to sing one to you anyways? No, no, absolutely not, it will never happen."

Jack chuckled at her persistence and held up his hands in mock surrender. "Okay, jeez! You don't have to go crazy! I was just wondering if you would want to, like after we check on Pitch or something. But if you don't want to show me your hobby, I'm not going to show you mine."

Arrows perked up at that and looked her fellow spirit in the eye. "Really, you have hobbies? You don't seem like the kind of person."

Jack scoffed at her statement and flew in front of her to look her in the eye. "Actually, as a matter of fact, I do have hobbies." Arrows looked at him and urged him to continue. "Well, I like having snowball fights with my believers, I like pulling pranks on my non-believers. And I like annoying Bunnymund, that's always fun." Jack's lips curled into a lop-sided smile as he told the spirit of love what his hobbies were.

"I guess you're a bit of a trickster, eh? I remember when I first became a spirit, I used to always pull pranks on people. After awhile it got a little lonely, though, so I stopped. Now I write songs, as I mentioned before." Arrows's voice was bitter as she said this and Jack realized something. His fellow spirit was depressed, she must not of had a lot of believers, she was probably having no fun with her job.

He looked at Arrows and her face was downcast, as she looked at the dimly lit cities below them. Jack took her hand and ordered the wind to pull them faster.

When he looked back at her, he saw that plastered to her face, was a look of pure horror and glee. He met her eyes and she laughed at him, "What are you doing?!"

Jack didn't respond, instead he made the wind pull them to their destination faster. In a few minutes they arrived at a clearing at a forest. Arrows looked around and studied her surroundings. The trees around her were mainly birch, but she could see some other trees that she couldn't name. In the middle of the clearing was a bed. It wasn't a grand bed that was able to be slept in, it was an old rickety one that looked like it would collapse if someone touched it.

"So, where are we exactly?" Arrows asked as she let go of Jack's hand and went to examine the bed more closely. She could see that it was made out of a light brown wood and the bars that would usually support a mattress, were broken and practically destroyed.

"You haven't figured it out? I mean, we're probably at the place we were going to from the start." Arrows glared at Jack because of the sarcasm dripping from his words.

"Ha-ha, very funny." she quietly mumbled before she turned to look at the broken bed once again. "So, what are we supposed to do? We're here and everything, so how are we going to check on Pitch?"

Jack walked over to her and looked down at the bed-frame with a look of disgust. "I'm not really sure, I haven't checked up on him yet, the other Guardians usually do." He examined the bed for a little longer and then held out his hand. In it appeared a ball of ice. Without hesitation, he threw the ball at the bed and held his breath as he waited to see what would happen.

Nothing happened and after a while he shrugged. "I guess he's still in hibernation." He turned to look at Arrows. "What do you want to do now?"

"Well, I still have to go make some more people fall in love, then I'm probably going to write some new songs."

Jack started hopping up and down. "Can I come? I can spread winter while you spread love, and then we won't be lonely! And, I'm still not going to prank with you unless you sing me one of your songs."

Arrows sighed and looked at him. "You want to come with me? You don't really seem like the kind of person that needs company. But, sure, if you want to come you can, I won't stop you." And with that Arrows flew away with Jack trailing behind her.

"Ya, I don't really need company anymore, since kids have started believing in me, but I still want to hear one of your songs." Jack said. "Just a question, though. Are all your songs about love? 'Cause I don't really like the whole concept. Probably because I was born in the 18th century and people didn't really love, but I just don't really get it."

The speed that Arrows flew around to face Jack was blinding. In a second she was in his face so they were eye to eye. "You don't get love?! What is there not to get? It's when two people really like each other and they want to be more than friends. It's when someone cares for another person so much, that they will die for them, they will give away everything for them!" Jack was taken aback from the spirit of love's ferocity.

He held up his hands and said. "Wait, I didn't mean it like that! I just meant that I guess I'm bitter because I've never fallen in love with someone, like a romantic love. Before I died I had a sister and I gave up my life to save hers. I know what love is, I just don't know what the other way feels like."

Jack averted Arrows's gaze and looked at the ground they were hovering thirty feet over. After what he just said sunk into Arrows, she started to laugh.

"Hey, what's so funny about that? You're the one that wasn't doing your job right, you forgot, like, all of the Guardians! That isn't very fair, now is it?" Jack defended himself.

"Well, if love is what you want, then here, have some. First mortal you see that is appropriate for you to love, you will." Arrows notched an arrow in her bow and aimed it at Jack. It would of hit Jack square in the chest and would've exploded around him if he hadn't been quick to jump out of the way. Unfortunately, he jumped right into a tree.

"Hey! I didn't mean I wanted it to be like that! I want to choose the girl I fall for, not you!" Arrows chuckled as Jack slowly got up from the tree he had crashed into.

"Sorry, force of habit. I didn't want to leave a lonely boy to fend for himself and either way, its what I do!" Arrows yelled to him as he flew away.

"Hey, wait up, Arrows!" Jack yelled back at her as he went to catch up with her.

Neither of the two young spirits even looked to see that the arrow Arrows had shot, was dug into the Earth under an old rickety bed. At least, that was where it rested before it was sucked into the Earth itself.

* * *

**Yup, there's the chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, the story takes place after the movie, and I haven't read the books, so sorry if something isn't correct with their stories or if I mess up, because I'm just following the movie. **

**Anyways, feel free to review, criticism is accepted too because it will just help me be a better writer.**


	5. Chapter 4

**No, I'm not dead, I was just at the Provincial volleyball tournament. Fortunately, we came in fourth. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to write in a while. But, on the plus side, I gave you guys an extra long chapter to make up for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs**

* * *

They hadn't been racing for a long time it seemed, before they stopped. Well, they didn't exactly stop. Jack was using the wind to carry him along beside Arrows, or so he thought. He looked over to her and his heart skipped a beat. She was gone. One moment she was there, and the next she was gone, like a startled rabbit.

He looked around frantically for the spirit. He couldn't find her anywhere. Jack looked down after he got control of himself and saw her as she zipped through the lowest branches of the pine forest they were passing through.

Jack sighed and dove down to catch up with her. "What was that for? Just ditch me, why don't you." He huffed as he looked over to the spirit of love. She had a determined look on her face, she was looking for something.

After a while she looked up at him. "Sorry about that, I just felt something. It's this feeling in my gut when I feel strong love or one of my workers did something wrong." She flew back up towards the sky to get a better look at the forest.

"So, you're looking for strong love?" Jack asked her and she nodded her head and pointed over to a spot in the forest.

It was a sort of clearing, but it was still had a roof of leaves. They went down to look at it. It was a nice little cove, with rocks to sit on and a little river that ran through it. It looked humble and pleasant, the sort of place that Jack would be able to understand people falling in love there.

He was taking in the little cove that he didn't even notice the people until Arrows nudged his arm and pointed to them. They were sitting on a rock in front of the stream and they were holding hands. Upon closer inspection, Jack saw that they were both boys. One was short with a skinny body, his light hair was unruly and his eyes looked out across the water at the bright moon. The other one looked a lot different, though. He was tall and built like a swimmer, not too big, not too small. He had brown hair that was close-cropped and his eyes peered over his glasses at the boy with his head rested on his shoulder. He kissed the top of his head and then they just sat there, looking at the scenery.

Arrows notched an Arrow and pointed it at the two boys. She was about to let it go when she remembered something. She loosened the bow and took her arrow off of it. Jack watched in confusion as she took another arrow from her sheath and a piece of red thread from her pocket. She flung her bow across her back and began to fasten the rope so each end was tied to each arrow. She took the bow off her back again and notched both of the arrows. She aimed and fired the arrows at the two boys, one aimed at each of them.

Jack thought that the arrows would explode around the two boys, but they didn't. At the last second they swerved and went past the boys and they would've kept flying if the string wasn't there. The arrows flew and danced around the boys until they were cocooned in the red thread. The thread melted into them and Arrows sighed. "Don't you just love love?"

Jack looked at the two boys as they looked at each other. He could see the slight blush on the smaller boy's cheeks as the taller boy dipped down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Jack tore his eyes away from the scene and looked at Arrows. "Ya. What did you do exactly with the whole 'thread and arrows' thing?"

"Oh, that? It was another blessing. True love is rare Jack, it's when two people just love each other and I didn't even set it up. Those two boys are truly in love Jack, I couldn't do anything else except bless them. It was a blessing that they will live a long and happy lives together." She said as she began to walk away, her boots making a crunching sound as they connected with the frost covering the ground.

Jack walked beside her. "So you bless people, not just make them fall in love, cool. Where are we going now?" She turned a corner between two trees and began ducking underneath branches.

"You were the one that said you wanted to hear one f my songs, so I'm taking you to my home." Arrows said as she glanced back at Jack. He was looking around, resembling a small child that was visiting a new playground, and he was smiling, showing his snow-white teeth.

"Awesome! Then I can show you some of the stuff I like to do!" They stopped in front of a large meadow and Arrows turned to look Jack dead in the eye.

"I think you should know something, though, before we go in. I don't live alone, I have a roommate." Jack looked at her quizzically and she continued. "We became spirits at the same time, so we just kind of bonded over the last few years. She shouldn't bug you as long as you don't bug her." And with that they walked in.

-line break-

The meadow was a beautiful clearing with lush grass, stunning flowers and beautiful cherry blossom and birch trees. There was a humongous vegetable garden to one side that was overflowing with bright red tomatoes, green grapes and other fruits Jack couldn't name. Beside the garden was an orchard that was filled with apple trees, orange trees and some tropical trees that were bearing sweet fruit. Birds, deer, squirrels and even a bear roamed around the fields freely, not fighting, just eating the grass and what-not.

Jack didn't have time to process all of that side of the meadow before he looked at the other side. The other side was more elegant, with floral hedges and porcelain pots holding red rose topiary. There were little walls made out of bushes going around the perimeter of the small garden (compared to the other one) and on the inside the was a grand white arch, like one at a wedding, with a ruby red heart at its peak. Underneath it was a porch swing, that was painted white like the arch, with red and pink heart pillows along the back. Behind the arch there was a white, marble fountain with a fat little baby with wings, a cherub. The little baby angel was holding a bow and arrow that was pointed the the sky with pink water coming out of the heart shaped tip.

All Jack could say was: "Wow. . . This place is awesome!" Arrows giggled as she grabbed his hand and led him towards a cozy house that was in the middle of the meadow, between the two gardens.

It was a pretty little house that was painted white with vines going down the sides that were bursting with bright, juicy grapes. The door was painted a forest green along with the roof, and the window pains painted pink, along with the baskets that hung off of the windows, filled with roses and other exotic flowers.

They walked up the porch steps, and along the porch, past more benches with pink pillows, until they finally came to the door. In green wood, in black elegant writing it said: _"__Home of Flora and Arrows."_Arrows opened the door and walked inside. She looked back at Jack who was still staring at everything in wonder. "Come on in, make yourself at home." He looked up at her and shook his head, as if he was coming out of a trance, and followed her in.

He smiled as he looked around. The inside was just as nice as the outside, though it was extremely different. As soon as he stepped in, the smell of flowers enveloped him in a hug. The entrance was filled with pictures of different types of flowers and animals. Jack wiped his feet on the welcome mat he was stepping on before he followed after Arrows. She turned around a corner and Jack couldn't help but gasp. Directly in front of him was a huge grey wolf. Its shoulder reached the middle of his torso and its body was probably longer than is height. Arrows didn't even pay the wolf any mind as she walked past it. It rubbed its nose against her chest and she started to pet it. She pulled a giant dog biscuit out of her pocket and fed it to the obedient wolf and it trotted away, leaving a trail of crumbs in its wake.

She continued to walk through the room, which was filled with books of all sorts, and stopped when they arrived in what seemed to be a living room. Though, it was hard to tell when there are a bunch of vines blocking the entrance. Arrows huffed, she was used to this sort of thing, since her roommate was mother nature.

"Flora, get rid of these vines, go do your experiments outside! We have a guest and I don't think he wants to get a rash from one of your poisonous specimens!" Arrows yelled through the vines. Jack heard a mumbled word (probably an 'ok') and the vines retracted into the room and standing where they were was a girly.

She seemed to be about Arrows's and Jack's age, but she was smaller. She was petite, with small arms and legs. Her hair was brown (like dirt,) She had brilliant green eyes and her skin had a green tint to it, like she was made out of a plant. She had dirt smudged on her cheek and she wore a dress that seemed to be made out of flower petals. She looked up at Jack and smiled a dazzling grin and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Mother Nature, but my friends call me Flora, nice to meet you! So, you're the troublemaker that kills my plants! Oh well, they decompose into the soil anyways and help my new plants!" She chirped as she enthusiastically started to shake her hand. Then she started to hop up and down as she grabbed his hand and dragged him around a corner. "I almost forgot, I need to show you this! Close your eyes."

Jack did as he was told and heard the nature spirit as she looked around the room looking for something. When she came back, she pushed a pot into his hand. He looked down at the plant. It wasn't that spectacular, it was a small sprig of a flowering bush. It had petals that were a minty-green colour with white details in the middle. It also had little blue flowers with five petals and small, green stems.

He looked at her and she smiled back at him and started to explain. "It's a brunnera macrophylla, it's the Jack Frost plant! It's named after you, don't you just love it?" She was so happy and pleased with herself and the plant that Jack couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Ya, I love it. Why did you name it after me?" He asked and she started to blush, her cheeks turned a dark, forest green.

"Well, I named it after you because I like helping people and I was hoping that it would give you more believers, because I know what it feels like to not be believed in." Jack smiled at her, it was a kind gesture. That's when Arrows burst into the room.

"Flora! Luna tried to eat one of your specimen and she's sick now! I told you it was a bad idea,to have a pet vegetarian wolf with all these unfinished plants everywhere! You need to help her." She huffed and Flora's face turned stony. She ran through the rooms until she came to Luna, the great grey wolf.

She bent down beside it and put her ear to its snout. Her face fell even more. She turned towards Arrows. "Go get me, the aloe vera, wolfs bane, two lotus flowers and a stem from the Moly plant." she demanded and then she turned towards Jack as arrows ran away to fetch the ingredients. "I need you to go to the garden, you should find a big red bird, possibly on fire, freeze off two of its feathers and bring them to me."

Jack listened to her instructions and ran out of the house. He searched in the garden frantically until his eyes rested on a massive bird.

Now, most people, when they think of a massive bird, they would think of a bald eagle or an ostrich, but this bird was truly _massive._ Its head was as big as a grown man's torso, and its body was as big as a small car. It was intimidating, but just because of its size, every last one of its feathers was on fire.

Jack gulped and held up his staff in defence as he approached the bird. "Nice bird, I just need one of your scorching hot feathers, no big deal. Oh god, I'm gonna melt." He mumbled to himself as the humongous bird turned to look at him. Even its eyes were on fire. Jack gulped.

The bird let out a mighty shriek and turned to fully look at Jack. He held up his shepard's cane and aimed it at the bird. He saw the bird cock its huge head to one side and he heard a confused gobble come from its throat. He fired his staff at the bird and when it hit, he heard the sound of steam, as the ice connected with the flames. The bird squawked and fluttered its wings in distaste.

Jack took this as an opportunity to seize the feathers and run back into the house. "I got them!" He cried as he burst into the room Flora was healing the grey wolf. Flora took the feathers and put them in the bowl with the other plants Arrows had gotten. She began to crush them together and when she was satisfied she turned to Arrows. "You know what to do."

Jack was confused, but it seemed that Arrows understood what she said. She drew an arrow and notched her bow. She muttered an incantation and fired it at the potion. The potion began to glow green and Flora fed it to the sick grey wolf. They all held their breathe in anticipation. After what seemed like an eternity, the Luna's eyes fluttered open. She turned her big brown eyes to Flora and licked her face, like an obedient dog.

Flora smiled and the serious air blew away, everything was okay. She turned to look at Jack and Arrows and giggled. "Sorry about that! It happens sometimes when I'm trying to make a new plant. I'm trying to make this one so that Arrows can have more believers! I'm gonna call it 'Cupid's bow,' doesn't it have a nice ring to it?!" Arrows smiled, Flora was back to her old self.

"So, I was actually going to sing Jack one of my songs, he's been asking me to. Good luck with the plant and thank you." Arrows told Jack as she gestured for him to follow her as she walked into another unknown part of the house and he followed her, without even hesitating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feel free to review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is the next !**

* * *

"So, what kind of song do you want me to sing?" Arrows asked as she ruffled through some papers. Jack was sitting on her bed, gazing around the room.

It was a large room, with three doors, one was the one that they had come through ad Jack didn't know what was on the other side of the other two. All around the room hung a paintings and pictures of couples kissing, getting married, laughing at a coffee shop, just doing generic couple stuff like that. On the wall on the other side of the three doors, there was a four poster bed with red drapes and a pink quilt draped over it. There was also a wardrobe, a bookshelf and a little white piano pushed up against a wall the was made up of a giant window. The most interesting thing in the love spirit's room, was hanging above her bed, though.

It was a map. Not just any map, though, it looked ancient, with the dog-eared corners and brown colour. On it there were red, purple and pink lights and little white dots that went around from the different pink dots. In one of its corners was a cherub, that was holding open a roll of parchment that said something that Jack couldn't make out, it was in a different language.

Jack didn't realize he was staring at the map so intently before he heard Arrows sigh. "Jack," He looked up. "You're drooling." He wiped at his mouth and glared at her when there was no drool. "And can you answer my question?"

Jack just stared at her blankly and Arrows just huffed and blew some of her ginger locks out of her face. "What am I going to do with you Jack? I mean, you can't even listen to me when I'm talking. Anyways, the question was what kind song do you want? I have a few to choose from." She picked up some of the sheets and went to sit on her grand bed, gesturing Jack to follow her. "These are just some of my better songs that aren't all sappy that I thought you might like."

Jack's eyes widened as he looked at them. He read through them quickly and looked up at her, his eyes wide with utter amazement and shock. They were good songs, better than she had implied them to be. Arrows blushed and her lips curled into a bashful smile. Jack laughed and threw his arms u in the air, which seemed to confuse his fellow spirit. "These are amazing! We need to share these with the world! There awesome, you have a gift." Jack said as he grabbed her by the shoulders and lightly shook her, which made her giggle.

"Calm down, Jack! Thank you, though, you're the only other person I've shown these to, ever, other than Flora So, you need to keep it a secret, okay? Or else the guardians and other spirits will never take me seriously." Jack nodded his head in understanding. "Now, which one d you want me to sing?"

Jack studied the songs for a while longer before he handed one to her and her eyebrows flew up in surprise. "Really, this one? This one wasn't even supposed to be in the pile, but okay."

She sat down at the ivory piano and started playing a pleasant tune and soon, her sweet voice was filling the large room, cascading over Jack's ears like a soothing waterfall.

**(A/N: The song is Good to You by Marianas Trench, but with piano, btw)**

_Everyone's around,_

_No words are coming out_

_And I can't find my breath,_

_Can't we just say the rest with no sound?_

_And I know this isn't enough,_

_I still don't measure up_

_I know I'm not prepared_

_Sorry is never there when you need it_

_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_i think you'd be good to me,_

_And I'll be so good to you_

_i would_

_Thought I saw the sign,_

_somewhere between the lines_

_But maybe it's me,_

_Maybe i only see what i want_

_i still have your letter_

_Just got caught between someone i just invented_

_Who i really am and who I've become_

_And i do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And i do want you to know_

_i think you'd be good to me,_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_You'd be without,_

_Whoa, whoa, whoa_

_Yeah,_

_I would_

_And I do want you to know_

_I'll hold you up above everyone_

_And I do want you to know_

_I think you'd be good to me_

_And I'd be so good to you_

_I'll be good to you,_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'll be so good to you_

_I'd be good to you_

_I'd be good to you,_

_I'd be so good to youuu_

Arrows stopped singing and playing the piano and looked over at Jack, who's mouth was hanging open in shock. She rubbed her fore arm and avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but him. "So, what do you think?"

After a few minutes of silence Jack seemed to shake himself out of shock and started clapping. It was soft at first, but it grew with his excitement. She looked at him and it was her turn to be shocked.

He got up and started jumping on her grand bed, still clapping. Finally, his excitement calmed down and he fell down on her bed, landing on his back. "And you said you're songs weren't that good." Arrows could feel her face heat up as Jack turned his head slightly to look at her. "That, was probably the best unknown song I've ever heard. You, missy, have a gift!" He hopped off the bed and padded across the room to her. He looked at the song sheet and started to smile. "Where did you learn how to write music anyways? And play piano?"

She started to smile and got off of the piano bench. "Well, I guess I learned how to when I was alive, and just remembered it. I'm not sure though, because my old life is still foggy in my memories, but I think that's how."

Arrows glanced over to a clock on her bedside table and cursed under her breath. "What?" Jack asked as the spirit groaned.

"I have to check on something, come on." She led him through one of the doors on the wall and Jack gasped. He had thought it would be like a bathroom or a closet, or something else small, but that wasn't what it was at all.

It was a place that looked like some sort of headquarters, and it was much too big to fit in the little cottage. It reminded Jack of North's workshop, or Tooth's palace. It had a domed ceiling that had a giant mural of people that were falling in love and little cherubs that were flying around with bows and arrows. And in the actual room, there were cherubs. They were exactly how Jack thought they would look, like little fat babies with bow and arrows. But they were wearing weird robes and sandals, like an ancient Greek person would wear, and they all had light pink hair, that resembled cotton candy. They flew around the hall. Some were making arrows in a little workshop, some were flying out of a big open window in the roof. Other were doing paperwork in little offices along the walls. A few of the larger cherubs with golden laurel wreaths on their heads were shouting orders as the looked at a giant map on a wall, that looked identically like the one in Arrows's room.

As soon as they walked in, all of the commotion stopped and all of the cherubs' little heads turned to look at them, confused. Arrows waved them off and they went back to what they were doing. She walked over to the commanding cherubs with Jack on her heels, gazing around the great hall in amazement. "Wow." She heard him say under his breath and Arrows smirked. About time someone groveled at her workplace.

The turned their head to look at her and they smiled. "Hello, Miss. Arrows, how are you today. And who -may i ask- is accompanying you?" The cherub was larger than the other ones and his hair was more of a mix between pink and purple. His voice was deep too, deeper than Jack expected and he bowed to Arrows, like she was a queen. And for all he knew, she was a queen for these guys.

Arrows looked down at him and smiled. "You really don't have to act that way, Cupid. I'm only me, not anyone special! So stop it with the formality."

The cherub straightened up and said. "Yes, Miss. Arrows, as you wish." Arrows huffed and took the papers that Cupid, the large cherub was looking at.

She snapped her fingers and an old fashioned red quill appeared in her hand. She signed the bottom of the sheet and handed it back to the cherub. "Show these to Flora, we would need her help with the magic in the tip of the arrows, soon magical herbs and stuff." Cupid the cherub flew away on his little angel wings and Arrows continued to walk through the magnificent hall. Her head was held high and her shoulders were back. She looked like a respected ruler, not a funny immortal spirit like she was with Jack.

Next, they went to the little forge that was in the corner. She went to a counter and immediately there was a little cherub that was there to help her.

This cherub was smaller than Cupid, and his hair was a vibrant red, like a man's blood. His face and body was covered in soot and ash and cuts and bruises, like an engineer. He wore protective gloves and a tool belt that hung around his toga.

He took off his gloves and wiped his hands in his robe. "Hello, Arrows, what can i get ya today?" He spook less formally to Arrows than Cupid had, and it seemed that Arrows preferred it. She put her quiver -which was now empty- on the counter, along with her bow.

"I need more arrows of every type. Oh, and is it ready yet?" Arrows asked the cherub and he smiled.

"Yea, it's ready. I'll go get it for you, along with the arrows." He said as he walked away. He hadn't even acknowledged the fact that Jack was there. Jack was used to this, but it still was weird because he was pretty sure that the engineer cherub was able to see him, and chose not to acknowledge his presence.

Arrows turned towards Jack. "Sorry, i just have to get a refill and check on something, then you get to show me what your hobby is. For now, you can look around for a bit, it you'd like. I know you're probably bored out of your mind." Jack nodded in agreement and walked away into the large and magnificent workshop.

-line break-

As soon as Jack disappeared into the crowd, Arrows turned back to look over the counter. She liked her workshop, and she liked her workers. But, out of all of them, she liked Egan the most. He did respect her, he just acted differently to her. He acted like they were old friends (which they were,) but he still respected her the same as the others did. And she like that about her little friend.

She didn't have to wait a long time, because soon after Jack left, Egan arrived with her quiver filled with arrows and a wrapped package. She put her quiver back on and picked up the package. "Thanks, Egan, the arrows are awesome." Arrows thanked him as she unwrapped the gift and she gasped.

It was perfect. It was her own design, and she was proud. Arrows had designed a knife. Not just any knife though. A knife that if anyone touched it (other than herself and some of her cherubs) they would instantly fall in love with the next person they touched. Arrows's only weapon was her bow and arrows and she didn't like the fact that she kept having to constantly get refills. She had designed the bow just in case anyone tried to mess with her, and she had a feeling that it would happen soon. Arrows thought that it would be a helpful weapon and got Egan to make it. As soon as someone touched it and someone, they would instantly fall in love and become smitten with that person for 24 hours, which was helpful in combat because then they would stop fighting her and go to the person they fell in love with. And if the next person they touched was her, then they wouldn't want to hurt her.

It wasn't just good in combat though, it looked good too. It was made of a light silver metal, with a darker hilt engraved with writing that made it magic and other designs. And, at the top of the hilt, there was a red ruby the size of a golf ball. Overall, it was nice and powerful, and Arrows loved everything about it.

"Thank you so much, Egan! It's perfect! And it works the same and everything, right?" She asked as she examined the sword more. It didn't just have engravings on the hilt, it had engravings along the side of the blade More magic in the ancient language, Arrows assumed.

Egan looked around nervously, like he was a school boy that did something bad and was being scolded by a teacher. "Well, actually, there is one minor thing I changed." Arrows looked up at him, with her head cocked to the side in curiosity. "You see, i thought that you would hate having to carry it around like that. So, I made it so it can magically shrink if you want it too. It transforms into a sword necklace." He said as he brought out a scabbard for the magic sword. He sheathed the sword and pressed the red ruby. It instantly shrunk into a necklace that was long enough to fit under her sweater. It was a silver necklace, and the sword looked exactly the same.

"To make it grow again, you just take the sword out of the little sheath. Don't worry, though, it can only come out with your command." Arrows smiled and she saw that Egan relaxed.

"I love it, this is amazing, way better than I thought it would be. And calm down, I like what you did. You did a good job, thank you."

She turned to walk away when she heard Egan call to her. "And be careful f that Jack Frost fellow. I hear that he's one heck of a troublemaker." Arrows made the sword grow again and sheathed it at her belt.

She was probably going to make it small most of the time, but right now, she wanted to show it off.

-line break-

Arrows found Jack playing with some of her cherubs that were doing paperwork. Well, he wasn't exactly playing with them, he was terrorizing the poor workers. As they tried to file the important papers, he would blow cold wind at them, making them blow away. She rolled her eyes at jack as one of the frustrated cherubs grabbed at his hair in annoyance.

"Jack, stop terrorizing my cherubs." She scolded him as she walked over and picked up the papers. She straightened them and handed them back to the cherub that looked on the edge of going insane because of Jack's shenanigans. "These look good. Put them under 'fixed.' Send a cherub out to mend the girls broken heart too, the poor teen's heart must feel like it's been torn in two." Arrows looked at Jack and told him to come with her.

"So, what do they need to do paperwork for anyways? I mean, don't you guys just go around making people fall in love?" Jack asked as he walked beside Arrows.

"Well, say if one of my cherubs makes a mistake, then we need to keep it in track to make sure that the cherub doesn't make a mistake again and to make sure that there isn't another mistake with that person." Arrows explained as they walked back to her room.

"What do you do if the cherub makes another mistake?" Jack asked as Arrows walked int her room with Jack following close behind her.

"Sometimes I fire them, especially if it's the same mistake and if they make it a few times. But, I usually ground them by not letting them out in the field for a month or so, depending on the mistake." Arrows went over to her closet and opened it. Inside, there were a bunch of shirts, pants, shoes and headbands. She looked through it as Jack lied down on the bed.

"Wow, you run a tight ship here, those guys really respect you." Jack whistled as he closed his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

Arrows ignored him and chose a shirt, shoes and pants. "I need to change, I've been in these clothes for more than a day." She hung her bow, quiver and new sword on hooks on a wall and went to another door. "Don't come in." She commanded as she closed the door behind her.

Instantly, Jack's eyes flew open and he got off of her bed. He went around her room, studying it even more, especially the map. He figured that it was a map of her believers and in one of the corners there was a legend. It said that the red dots were her believers, the pink dots were people that were in love, the purple dots were her believers that were in love and the moving white dots were working cherubs.

He tore his eyes away from the map and looked around her room more. His eyes rested on her weapons. Jack glanced towards the bathroom door. _She's a girl _Jack thought _She's gonna take a long time getting dressed. _Jack went over to the hooks they were hanging on and looked at her bow first.

It wasn't much to look at, just a regular bow made of birch wood. There were carvings along it that were written in the same language the map was written in. The string was white and flexible.

The quiver was boring, too. It was made of worn brown leather. The arrows were made of birch wood -like the bow- and their tips were silver with a pink tint, in the shape of hearts.

The sword was cool. With a gleaming shine coming from it, Jack couldn't help but touch it. "Ow!" He yelped as his blood spilled from a new little cut in his finger. He stuck the finger in his mouth. That's when Arrows walked out of the bathroom.

Jack turned around to look at her and he quickly took his finger out of his mouth and hid his hands in his sleeves. He didn't want her to criticize and laugh at him because he cut himself on her sword while he was looking at it.

She had changed into a pink flannel shirt and she had changed into red converse. She was still wearing her light jeans and she was pulling a brush through her knotted hair. "Hey." She said as she went to inspect her hair in a mirror.

"Hi." He did an awkward one hand wave to her and if she thought that his behaviour was strange, she didn't show it.

After Arrows was satisfied with the way her hair looked, she turned to Jack, with a mischievous smile on her face. "Now, its your turn to show me what you do for fun."

Jack forgot about thinking that she might make fun of him, he wanted to show her what he did for fun. They would have a snowball fight with Jamie and his friends, they could go get frostys at Wendy's, and they can go pull pranks on Bunnymund. "What are we waiting for then, come on!" He grabbed her wrist and was going to pull her out of her door, when his mind went blank. All he could think of was Arrows. Her hair, that was as red as a budding rose. Her eyes, as brown as warm chocolate. Suddenly, his hand he was holding her wrist with started to tingle. A goofy smile spread across his face and his eyes glazed over as he stared at her.

"You know Arrows, you're really pretty. And smart, and funny. Mmmm, I could just kiss you're bright red lips." Jack ignored Arrows's blushing face of horror and went in to try and kiss her. She dodged his mouth and examined his hand. On his index finger, there was a little cut that was bleeding a little bit. She looked at her sword and gulped.

Arrows looked back at Jack. "Oh no."

* * *

**That happened, and the song is "Good to You" by Marianas Trench. I love them. Anyways, thank you Guest for reviewing and feel free to review! Thank you for reading this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter. Unfortunately, this fic isn't going to have a lot more chapters because I have ideas for other fics and my life is really busy between school and competitive volleyball, so I'm sorry for anyone who was enjoying this story. But, on the bright side, this story has now officially had more than a 1000 views! Thank you all so much and feel free to review! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians, I just own my OCs**

* * *

"What are we supposed to do?" Arrows exclaimed as she paced around Flora's greenhouse. The nature spirit was calmly flipping through yet another potions book. The love-struck Jack was currently sitting in a chair with his hands bound behind his back. He was staring at Jack and it was making her uncomfortable.

Flora looked up with an emotionless face. "Well, I haven't found any potions that can help us. Your the spirit of love, don't you have something up your sleeve?" She raised an eyebrow as she pointed an accusatory finger at Arrows.

The said spirit raised her hands in defeat and exclaimed, "No! I've checked with my cherubs, too, and there's _nothing_. Nothing at all that can change him back, my sword's magic is too strong! We just have to wait 24 hours." She dropped herself onto a chair and rested her chin in her hand. Arrows looked at Jack and he sighed as his eyelids partially closed.

"You're eyes are pretty." He said and Arrows blushed. Even if he was under a spell, a compliment is still a compliment. "Their like warm chocolate."

She rolled her eyes. "Be quiet, you're under a spell and I will not hesitate to gag you." She looked over to Flora, who was staring intently at Jack. The nature spirit huffed and blew some of her auburn locks out of her hair.

"Why don't you bring him to North or something? He probably has something that can help you. Or at least he'll keep Jack." She said in defeat.

Arrows turned back to Jack, who's bottom lip was stuck out in a pout. "But, I want to stay with Arrows, I love her! I don't want to go to North." He exclaimed. The winter spirit was reminding arrows of a little kid that wasn't getting the toy he wanted.

"Fine, I'll bring him to North's. But, if he does anything to me, it's on your conscience." Arrows hissed as she untied Jack from the chair. His eyes followed her wherever she went, and even when she was behind him as she untied him, his head was craned backwards to look at her.

"Come on, frosty the snowman, we have to get you to North's." Arrows said as she grabbed his hands and held them behind his back.

He giggled. "If you wanted to hold hands, you could of just asked." Arrows rolled her eyes and she could see that Flora was trying hard not to laugh.

"Shut up." She rolled her eyes at her roommate and the fellow spirit just shrugged.

"I just find it funny, that's all." Flora replied as Arrows dragged Jack out of her room.

Jack was petting and stroking her hair as she pushed him out of the front door. She swatted his hand away and his bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "What? I just find your hair pretty, it shines like a sunset." He said as he tried to reach for it again and is hand was met with yet another slap.

"Will you stop it? Your just under a spell, that's all! So, just cam down already." Arrows yelled as she started flying them to North's workshop.

-line break-

The trip was long enough already, but it didn't make it much better that she was carrying a lovesick guardian that kept squirming and trying to touch her hair and face. With each city they passed over, Jack would continuously say something along the lines of "You're pretty when your angry," or " the lights make your eyes shine."

Arrows knew that it was her fault and she should have known that he would just have to touch her sword. Of course he had to touch the magic sword, he was Jack Frost, the curious guardian.

She was tired from flying and her wings were starting to strain from the cold that bit at her. Jack wasn't helping with the cold problem either, since she had to hold him or he would fall and his body temperature was bellow freezing.

When she finally saw the lights from North's workshop, she almost screamed in joy. _Almost_. She didn't get the chance to.

The problem with Arrows was that she never, _ever _admitted defeat. So, naturally, when she realized that she was actually starting to freeze, she didn't care, she kept flying. She didn't ask the guardian of cold to make it warmer. She didn't make him take the winds t North's. She didn't do anything but fly faster. Arrows knew that she was physically drained, she couldn't go farther, her body was rejecting it.

Her wings froze. The majestic feathered angel wings were frozen, which meant she couldn't fly. The pair of spirits started to rapidly lose altitude when Arrows started to see the faint outline of the humongous workshop. Jack shot her a look of confusion as she tried to fly again. "What's wrong, darling?" he knit his eyebrows together and shot her a caring look.

She looked at him and he could see the exhaustion in her face. Her cheeks were flushed, sweat was dripping down her face and she was breathing like she had just sprinted three miles.

She brushed of his look of worry and tried to keep flying. She fell, and Jack fell with her. And that's when she blacked out.

-line break-

The first thing she thought of when she woke up was that she was drowning in fluffy blankets. She moaned as she opened her eyes to see another pair of icy blue ones staring back at her. "Ahh!" she shrieked as the owner of the pair of eyes flew out of sight. She sat up quickly and clutched her head that was being attacked by a headache and nausea crept over her. He shook off the feeling and scanned the room she was in.

It looked like any other hospital room, with curtains surrounding her and shades of white everywhere. White walls, white sheets, white chair that sat in the corner. She looked to her left side and almost screamed again. Standing right beside the bed was a boy she knew all too well, with his snowy white hair and clear blue eyes. Jack Frost was looking down at her and a look of worry plastered to his face.

He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Where am I and how long have I been knocked out?"

The winter spirit looked down at his toes. For the guardian of fun, he looked pretty worried. It took him awhile to look back at her. "We're in North's workshop. After you passed out, I brought you here and North brought you here." he looked down at his toes again. "You were out for a few hours."

Arrows groaned and swore under her breath. "So, does that mean your still under the spell?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He brushed a stray hair from her cheek and sat down on the side of her hospital bed. "What spell, honey?" She groaned.

"You're still under the spell, oh joy." She propped herself up on her elbows and closed her eyes. "When you touched my sword, you were put under a spell. You see, my sword is magic, because if someone other than me touches it and then they touch someone else, they fall in love with them and it stays that way for a day." She opened her eyes and faced Jack. "You touched the sword and then I was the first person you touched, so you fell in love with me. That's why I brought you to North's, I was hoping that he could reverse the effects because it's gonna get in the way if we want to see what your hobbies are."

Jack bit the side of his mouth in thought. He opened his mouth up and looked at her. "You're pretty when you close your eyes, it makes it look like your sleeping. You're pretty when your sleeping, you snore like a kitten." Arrows rolled her eyes and pushed off the pile of blankets that she was drowning in.

"Where are my clothes?" She asked as she looked down at her body that was covered only by a thin hospital gown that had no back. Jack went over to the chair and brought her her clothes. "Thanks." She swung her legs over the side of the bed and sat up straight.

Jack left and Arrows quickly put her clothing on. It felt good to be able to sink into her old worn jeans and soft flannel shirt. She swung her bow over her shoulder along with her quiver and she walked out of the small room to find Jack standing right there. And she means _right _there. She would've crashed into him if he hadn't backed up.

She shook it off and looked around. She thought her own shop was nice, but North's was a million times better. Yetis and elves were everywhere, building toys, baking cookies and doing anything else that seemed Christmasy. Robotic ducks and jelly fish floated through the air and in the middle of the room, there was a giant globe with yellow lights that shone scattered across the spheres surface.

"Woah." Arrows whispered under her breath. Jack wasn't even looking around, he was so familiar with the workshop. But, he let her look around for as long as she wanted because he knew how he reacted the first time he saw the workshop.

After a few minutes of looking around at the workshop, Arrows finally turned to Jack. "Sorry, it's just a lot to take in. Anyways, come on then." She grabbed his hand and dragged him to a large door that said "_North's Office_" in fancy cursive writing. She tapped on the door and called into it. "North! Are you in there? It's Arrows and I need some help with Jack."

"Why did you not just tell me then?" Arrows jumped and spun on her heels to look at the owner of the thick Russian accent. The large man studied Jack as he stroked his long white beard. "I do not see what the problem with him is."

Arrows bowed her head and mumbled, "I may have put him under a love spell by accident." North was silent for a moment before he threw his head back as he laughed a loud, booming laugh.

"Why did you not just tell me that, Arrows? I might be able ti fix him." He burst through the doors to his office and Arrows followed him in, dragging Jack with her. She was instantly welcomed by the smell of fresh cookies and warm milk, the smell made her want to lay down and go to sleep, but she resisted the urge.

"So, you can help him snap out of it?" Arrows asked as she gently shoved Jack into a chair.

"Of course! It is quite simple. I simply need to splash him with hot water, it is what usually snaps him out of simple spells." North said as he grabbed a kettle of hot water and poured some of it into a glass that had little Christmas trees on it. He handed the glass to Arrows. "Now, you just have to pour it on his head, should wake him up."

Arrows turned to Jack who was looking up at her with doe eye. "What are you doing Arrows? Why would you hurt me,, I love you! It isn't supposed to be like this! We're supposed to love each other forever. Please, don't hurt me." He pleaded and Arrows almost felt bad for him. It was her fault for making him fall under the spell, she should have brought her sword with her when she changed. Now she was going to hurt him to make him back to normal. _Great job. What an amazing way to make friends, _Arrows scolded herself.

"I'm sorry Jack, but it's for your own good." She took the glass of boiling water and started to pour it on Jack's head. When it came in contact with his freezing cold skin, steam curled into the air as it hissed in a plead to stop. After it was half empty she paused. "How do you feel?" She asked the winter spirit. He was wincing and cringing as the water seeped through his skin and poured down his head. He yelped as one drop went into his eye. He was looking at her like she had just killed a puppy.

"Stop it please! I love you, Arrows and nothing is going to stop that!" She continued to pour the water on his head. He shrieked in agony and clutched his head in his hands. After the glass was empty, she knelt down and hugged him.

"I'm sorry, but the spell needed to go away and that was the only way it would." Arrows said as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"It's ok Arrows, it didn't hurt that much." Arrows thought about how he winced and shrieked. "But, why did you have to? I love you Arrows, and I told you it wasn't going to change that. Nothing is going to change that." Arrows groaned and pushed him away from her, but he clung to her shirt like his life depended on it. "Where are you going? No, I can't live without you, come back!"

Arrows ignored him and turned back to North, who had been awkwardly standing there the entire time. He looked just as confused as she was. "Why didn't it work? I thought you said it would!" She said as she sat down in another chair with her head resting in her hands.

"I do not know, it usually works. Maybe he is telling truth, maybe he does really love you." North said as he stroked his chin. Arrows scoffed at the possibility. Jack love her? Please, he didn't even know her that well to love her. And anyways, he's a guardian and she's just a spirit with a few believers. How _could _he like her?

"No, it isn't that, I'm positive. I'll just have to wait for the spell to wear off, it should in a few hours. Thanks anyways North." She waved at him as she dragged Jack out of the room.

He was still wincing at the hot water that still clung to his skin and Arrows felt a wave of guilt hit her like a tidal wave. He clung to her arm like a small child as they walked to the grand doors at the front of the majestic workshop. He shook his head and drops of steaming water flew in every direction. "Where are we going now?" He asked as he stumbled after her.

"Well, we were going to do whatever you like to do for fun, before the 'incident' happened, so we might as well still do whatever it is. So, what do you do for fun?" Arrows asked him as she walked through the grand doors and turned to face him.

His eyes light up and a goofy smile spread across his face. "I love playing with Jamie and his friends, like have snowball fights and stuff. But, they would all be asleep, so we'll do my other favourite thing!" He said as he started to march off in a random direction. Arrows pulled him back.

"Not so fast, what is your second favourite thing to do?" He looked down at his bicep that Arrows was clutching and he blushed.

"Umm, I like getting ice cream from little shops. Come on, I know a great place." He said as he commanded the winds to take them up. He grabbed her hand as they flew and she pulled it back. "What? I just want to hold your hand darling, what's the harm in that?" He huffed and tried to grab her hand again.

"Your under a spell still, calm down. Luckily, it's wearing away, though, should be gone and you'll be back to normal soon." She said as she flew farther away from him. He was becoming less like a lovesick school girl luckily, but he still was under the spell for at least another few hours.

And if he continued to act like this, it was going to be a _long_ few hours.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to review!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Again, I'm very, ****_very _****sorry for the long wait. But, thank you for anyone who's still sticking with me! It means more than you think and of course all reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

* * *

Arrows didn't know where they were going, so she let Jack lead the way and pull her along as she relaxed. Jack started talking to her, but she zoned out rather quickly and started day dreaming.

What she day dreamed about, she wasn't sure. Everything probably, but she forgot everything she was thinking about when she felt her feet touch the ground.

"We're here, honey." She heard Jack announce. Lucky for her, the spell was wearing off, but it wasn't completely gone. Hopefully Jack will be back to being the annoying Guardian of fun he usually is soon.

The sky was an inky black and the two spirits were standing in the middle of an old ice cream parlour's parking lot. It wasn't really much to look at. The little shop sat in the middle of nowhere as if it had been tossed there by a tornado. It looked as if it had been in a disaster, too. Its grey brick walls were crumbling and the sign was half burned out so it looked as if the ice cream shop was called the "L ck y lit" (Arrows guessed that it was actually named the "Lickity Split."

Arrows turned to Jack and stared at him as if he was crazy. "This is the place you hang out at for fun?" Jack nodded his head and walked inside. Arrows followed him after a moment of hesitation.

The inside looked better than the outside, that was for sure. There were bright red booths that lined one wall and along the other was a bar that stood in front of the cash register. Above the bar hung a sign that had all the different choices of ice cream you could get and behind it sat a middle aged woman. Despite the sweet ice cream she was surrounded with, the shopkeeper looked as bitter as coffee.

When they walked in, she didn't acknowledge them, she just kept reading her unknown fashion magazine. The two sat down on stools in front of the bar.

"What would you like?" Jack asked as he handed Arrows a menu and started reading one of his own.

Arrows skimmed through the brightly coloured menu. Her eyes have widened as she was bombarded with a multitude of flavours and toppings. Dip cones, waffle cones. Strawberry ice cream, moose track, too. Every topping from sprinkles to trail mix. They had everything you could ever dream of, and it hurt Arrows' brain just to try and read it all.

"I – I don't know." She stammered as she flipped the menu around to look at the back. There were even _more _choices on the other side. "Hey Jack, how are we supposed to pay for the ice cream if she can't even see us?"

Jack momentarily looked up from his menu and smirked at her. "Who said anything about paying?"

Arrows' eyes shot open to the size of a bush baby's at that. "B – but we have to pay! That's illegal!" She started shrieking at Jack and he just started laughing at her. That made her stop short. "Why are you laughing? I'm serious, we are going to pay, okay?!"

Jack just continued to howl with laughter. He was clutching his stomach as if he was in pain and wiping tears from his eyes with his other hand. Yeah, he was laughing _that _hard. "Oh my god, Arrows! I'm joking calm down! I didn't expect you to be like that. Your face was golden!" He morphed his face into a little pout with wide eyes and put on a false falsetto voice. "_What! B – but, but we musn't steal! 'Tis wrong!_" He wiped away another tear and practically fell out of his chair.

Arrows put her hands on her hips. "I do not sound like that!" She rolled her eyes as Jack actually fell out of his chair and started dying of laughter on the ground.

She was getting annoyed with the winter spirit so she did what a normal sprite would do. She kicked him firmly in the stomach. "Oof!" She heard him say as her hard shoe came into contact with his abdomen. He got up with a huff and sat back down in his stool. He glared at her. "That hurt, 'yknow."

"It was meant to."

"Jeez thanks, means a lot." His voice was dripping with sarcasm and Arrows almost sighed with relief. The spell was fully gone.

"So," Arrows said after a moment of silence. "What are you gonna get?"

Jack studied the menu for a minute longer before answering her. "I'm gonna get chocolate cake batter ice cream." He said in triumph of beating the confusing menu. "What are you getting?"

"I'm getting a banana split." Arrows responded, putting the menu back from where she got it. "So, how exactly are we gonna get the ice cream if the server woman can't see us?"

Jack's mouth turned upwards into a cheeky smile. "Leave that to me." He jumped over the counter and landed gracefully on his feet. He then proceeded to walk through the worker and to the ice cream machine.

Arrows was in shock that he walked right through the woman. She's walked through people lots of times. But seeing someone else do it was unsettling. She couldn't ponder the unsettling feeling in her stomach for long, for Jack soon came back with an ice cream cone in one hand and a fancy plastic cup filled with the tastiest looking banana split ever. She couldn't wait to eat it.

She hungrily snatched it from Jack and stuck the little green spoon int her mouth. It may have looked good, but it tasted even _better. _The ice cream had little chunks of chocolate in it and there were even small bits of caramel and waffle cone! Arrows was in heaven while she devoured the large bowl of ice cream.

About when she was half way through the edible heaven, she looked up at Jack. His eyes were as wide as a bush baby's and Arrows couldn't help but laugh at his expression. "What? I haven't eaten all day and this ice cream is hell of a lot better than what I usually eat." Jack looked at her for a further explanation. "You see, Flora makes me eat healthy food so then I don't break my wings trying to fly. The girls a health freak I swear!" Jack smiled and began eating his ice cream.

Arrows finished quickly and politely waited for Jack to finish. He took his sweet time eating his cold treat. Before he finished it, he began to dig around in the pocket of his well-worn jumper. His face broke into a smile of triumph as he pulled out a small wad of bills. He took two out and placed them on the counter.

"There I paid, happy?" He said with a smile as Arrows playfully rolled her eyes. "Come on, let's go."

At that moment a young couple walked into the small shop. The two lovers were holding hands as they walked in. Jack turned to Arrows. "Let me guess, you made those two fall in love?" He asked her with a undertone of humour in his voice.

Arrows smiled. "Ya, I did. They're from Sydney Australia actually, I guess they're on vacat. . ." Arrows stopped and let out a gasp of surprise as one of the lovers sat through her onto the seat. She turned to Jack and he was also being sat through by the other lover.

"Let's go." He squeaked out before getting up and leaving. Arrows followed right after him.

She met him outside and they walked away from the ice cream shop on the outskirts of nowhere. Neither of them wanted to be the first to say something, but finally Jack let out a forced chuckle. "Sorry 'bout that, I just hate the feeling of someone going through me. Bad memories, 'yknow?" Arrows nodded her head. Honestly, she understood what Jack did. In fact, she would've probably done the same thing if Jack hadn't done it first.

"Ya, I get it." She responded after a minute. The two walked in silence for awhile and this time it was Arrows who broke it.

"I should probably get back to the cottage before Flora starts freaking out." She huffed and Jack nodded his head.

"Ya, I need to go give the kids of Burgess a snow day for tomorrow. 'Gnight Arrows."

"Good night Jack. Hey, we should do this again sometime, it was fun." She said with a smile.

Jack's face lit up. "Ya, it was fun. Except for the whole 'under a spell thing.' Anyways, good night Arrows."

And with that the winter spirit flew away. Arrows was happy he was back to normal, and she was happy to have a new friend.


	9. Chapter 8

**Yes! For once the chapter isn't late! :D Ok, this chapter is the start of the main plot of the story, the chapters before were kind of just building up Arrows and Jack's friendship. So, enjoy and feel free to review, constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The moment Arrows flew out of Jack's line of sight, he knew something was off. The first sign of danger had been the feeling in his gut. He remembered that North was able to tell sometimes if something was wrong by a tingling feeling in his stomach. That was probably the same thing as what Jack was feeling. The second sign of danger was more obvious. In the sky, dancing a hypnotizing dance, was a stream of multicoloured lights, like a rainbow. The Aurora Borealis.

"Shit." Jack said to no one. He sighed. "Wind, take me to the workshop." He commanded as he was blown away towards the Northpole.

-line break-

When he got there, all of the spirits had gathered, not just the Guardians. _This must be really serious _he thought_._ He could see the ground hog and Bunnymund glaring at each other from across the room. North was talking to a ancient man with a scraggly white beard that went to the floor. The old man was wearing a long navy blue robe that dragged behind him with designs of clocks all over it. Around his neck, he had a grand pocket watch with designs of the moon and the sun carved into it. Sandy was talking to a short man with sand symbols . The little, plump man had red hair and was dressed from head to toe in green . And in the corner was Tooth who was talking to Arrows and Flora.

He walked over to the group of girls. When the trio laid eyes on him Toothiana sighed in relief, Arrows smiled and Flora ran over and hugged him. "Oh good you're safe." Tooth smiled and floated over to hug him too. After the two girls let go of him, he turned to Arrows with a smirk plastered to his face.

"Don't I get a hug from you too? I am your _best_ friend after all." Arrows playfully rolled her eyes at the winter spirit who had thrown his arms open as a cue for her to hug him. She strutted forward and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. She felt Jack jump and couldn't help but laugh a little at his surprise of actually getting his wish.

After the two friends stopped their comfortable embrace, they turned around to see practically the whole room looking at them. North cleared his throat awkwardly and everyone turned their heads to look at the large man.

"Hello, and thank you everyone for joining us. Last year, Pitch attacked the children of the world and we had to save them. This year, an even greater force had come." North said and everyone started to mutter amongst themselves.

Everyone stared at him expectantly in hopes that he would explain further. He cleared his throat again. "This new threat, is much like Pitch, but much _much _worse." He took a deep breath. "Pitch could only control shadows and nightmares, but this new threat controls something more. She controls death." A gasp came from the everyone in the room. _Death?_Jack didn't even knew that there was someone that controlled death. Wasn't death just something that happened naturally? Circle of life, right? But, apparently not.

"Mors is here? How do you know?" Jack heard someone from the other side of the room with a strange accent ask.

North rubbed his temples in distress. "Yes, she is here. Elves are dying along with Yetis. More deaths have happened in the past year than ever before. It has -"

"Wait, you gathered us all here because of a hunch?" Everyone turned their attention to the person who had spoken. Well, the creature. It had been the Ground hog that had voiced his question.

"No." North said in response. "When I got suspicious, I went and asked Father Time if what I guessed was true." He motioned for the ancient man in the long robe to step forward.

The old man looked around to the spirits in front of him. "Yes, it is true." He said in a steady and elderly voice. "A vision had come to me the morning of North's visit. Mors has come, and we must all take precautions in protecting the children. A time of death and darkness is to come to us if we do not do the most we can."

"Wait, what? Mors is the spirit of death? But, I thought death was just something that happened in nature. It isn't?" Jack asked the room of people.

Father Time turned towards his voice and smiled kindly to him, like he was Jack's aged grandfather and not a stranger. "Oh, but Jack, if we want to put logic to death, we would have to put logic to everything and that wouldn't be very magical now would it?" Jack looked at the old man as if he were crazy, but Father Time had already turned to address the majority of the room.

"What was that supposed to mean?" He whispered to Arrows.

The spirit of love shrugged. "I don't know, he talks in riddles a lot. You get used to it after a while." Jack looked at Arrows for a further explanation of how she knew the old man. She laughed.

"I used to go to his library a lot when I first became a spirit in hopes that I would find out why I'm like this. His library is said to hold everything anyone would ever like to know." Her eyebrows scrunched up in a look of distress for a second before she smiled at him again. "But anyways, I think he was trying to say that with logic, snow wouldn't be caused by you, it would be caused by what the humans think, by condensation and stuff. But, snow is caused by you, so who says that death can't be caused by a spirit, too?"

Jack understood and before he could thank her for explaining Father Time's riddle, a voice hissed in their ears. "I couldn't of said it better, Arrows." Said spirit gasped and the two of them spun around to see a female spirit laugh as she flew off and landed on the globe.

"Mors!" The adult spirits gasped and the spirit on the globe laughed.

"Wait, that's Mors?" Jack asked aloud.

She turned to face him with dark red eyes. "Why yes, I am Mors, Jackson Overland Frost." Jack cringed at the use of his full name. How she even knew it was a mystery to him. "Who did you think I was? I knew I don't exactly look like a demon, but believe me," She hissed in a silky voice. "I am one." She flew down to examine him.

Mors was examining his body as if she were a predator wondering which way was the best way to kill a prey. And unfortunately, Jack was her prey at the moment. As she studied him, he studied her. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it wasn't her. When they mentioned a spirit of the dead, he imagined a knarled and hunched over hag. But, Mors was actually quite pretty, in a dark and evil way.

Her skin was pale as snow, her hair jet black. But, the tips of her long black hair were silver. Her lips were cherry red and her pretty eyes were red, too. Mors wore a red dress with a black shawl that draped around her shoulders like a cape. She wore no shoes as far as Jack could tell and coming out of her back were what looked like large black dragon wings. On her neck she wore a large, chunky necklace made of glittering rubies on an ebony coloured chain. On top of her head, there was a crown made of the same metal as her necklace.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mors smirked and turned to Arrows. "Is this your boyfriend? If not, you should claim him before," She placed her hand on his cheek. "Someone else takes him." Arrows slapped her hand away from Jack's face. The spirit of death looked surprised at the bold action but only showed it for a second before she started to laugh her cold laugh once again.

"Don't touch Jack." Arrows snapped at her, though she didn't know where her bravery came from. She was terrified of the other spirit, but it wasn't because of the fact that she was the spirit of death. No, it was for a different reason, one she didn't want t o begin to explore the idea of.

Mors started to circle around Arrows now and started inspecting her. "Well, you haven't aged at all, you look the exact same from the last time I saw you, _dear._" Arrows started sweating and Jack saw her distress. He stepped in between the two spirits. He reminded himself to ask Arrows how the evil spirit knew her later.

"What do you want, Mors?" He spat at her as she slowly backed away from the two.

"Oh, I just wanted to visit an old _friend._" She waved to Arrows with a smug look. She turned her attention to all of the spirits who had been watching the ordeal in curiosity and horrow. "Now, this was nice, but I must be going now. Good bye." She turned to fly away and stopped to turn to face the other spirits who were trying to catch her, realizing she was going to get away and they had missed their chance. "And good night, _forever._" She jeered. She pulled out her hand from her cloak and held it up to her mouth.

"Get down! Cover your heads!" North yelled as he realized what was happening. He grabbed Tooth and hid her and Jack did the same with Arrows. He forgot to cover his head though, and looked up to watch as the spirit blew a fine powder out of her hand onto the spirits. And with that she disappeared.

Everyone looked up and looked around and checked to see if the coast was clear as they dusted the red and black powder off of themselves. They all seemed fine, except for Jack. Arrows thanked him for covering her and looked at him. His eyes were rolled back in his head.

"Jack!" She shrieked and caught him just in time as he fainted. She checked his chest for a heart beat.

There wasn't one.

Jack was dead.

* * *

**Ya, that happened. Next chapter will hopefully be up in a week. Thank you and feel free to review!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Again, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait, but it was the end of school and all and my mum forced me to go outside a lot :/ Anyways, here you go! And thank you Autobot-Fangirl0203 for reviewing! Now, to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"No!" Arrows screeched as North and Bunnymund grabbed the dead boy and ran as fast as they could to the infirmary. Everyone else watched in horror as the two Guardians carried Jack away with a desperate Arrows chasing after them. _Jack can't die! _Arrows screamed in her mind. _He just can't! _She was sobbing now. She didn't care who saw her. They would understand, wouldn't they? They all knew that the two young spirits were awfully close, of course she would be mourning for him!

They trio of the living with the dead Guardian of Fun burst through the infirmary's door and placed Jack on a empty bed carefully. North called over a yeti with a stethoscope slung around his neck and a white lab coat covering his furry chest. He said a few words to the yeti in a foreign language. The yeti looked down at Jack in disbelief and called over two more of his brothers.

The three yetis got to work on reviving Jack. They hooked him up to a machine with a bunch of tubes that brought different sorts of liquids to his body. The yeti that had been called over by North (his name was John from what it looked like on the name tag that was pinned to his lab coat) stepped away from the operation and looked over to North. He made a shooing motion and said something in a foreign language which North understood.

The kind old Guardian turned to Arrows with a forced smile on his face. "Dear child, we must leave Jack in the care of the yetis." Arrows was ready to argue but North put up his hand to silence her. "The yetis are good doctors, they will get him back. Do not worry. Now, come we must leave and check on the others." He started taking her arm to lead her away, but she pulled it back to her side in a huff.

"I'm not leaving Jack." She stated firmly. North looked at her and sighed as if he were taking care of a small child. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the young spirit. "No, I am _not _going to leave Jack. I can help I can do something! I'm not going to just leave him." She said with power in her voice.

She backed up to stand beside Jack's bed, blocking the dead spirit from the two Guardian's views. North and Bunnymund looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. Each of them took one of Arrows' arms each and started dragging her out of the room.

She fought back, she _had _to stay with Jack. It wasn't an option, it was a fact. She was not going to leave him. She started kicking and flailing around, trying to get out of the two Guardian's grasps. It was impossible, they had grips as strong as clamps. "No!" She started yelling. "I can't leave him, I need to stay with him! No!" It wasn't working unfortunately, they were already dragging her down the hall to the globe room where the other spirits were.

"Dammit ya little twit, stop ya yellin'!" Bunny cried out in frustration as him and North placed Arrows in a chair in the globe room. "Yer gunna see yer boyfrien' soon enough." The two men watched her, making sure she wouldn't run back to Jack's infirmary room.

The two men simultaneously looked down as they felt a petite figure try to squeeze their way in between them. "Arrows!" Flora cried as she finally pushed through the two Guardians. "Are you alright, I heard screaming!" The spirit of nature cried as she started inspecting her best friend for any signs of damage.

Arrows chuckled at her friends concern. "Don't worry, I'm fine, just worried. For obvious reasons, though." Her eyes started getting misty as she remembered Jack's limp form. Flora saw it and handed her a handkerchief. She took it graciously.

The group of spirits watched as the spirit of love wept and sobbed and mourned for her dead friend. It seemed that she had cried for at least an hour before she felt a beefy hand on her shoulder. She wiped her nose with her sleeve and looked up at North, who had been the one to snap her out of her fit of tears. Oddly enough he was smiling a shimmering smile. It was obvious that he was overjoyed about something. Arrows wanted to slap him. Jack had just died and he was smiling. Did he even have a reason to be smiling that large?

Then the obvious reason of why the old Guardian was smiling hit her like a brick and she looked at him with hopeful eyes. A nod of confirmation was all she needed before she was out of her chair and tearing her way through the corridors to the infirmary room.

She burst through the door just in time to see the monitor of Jack's heart start moving. It wasn't much, but it was something. _Jack's alive! _Arrows thought to herself in relief as a smile of her own found its way to her mouth. She could see the subtle movement of his chest as he breathed and started crying again. This time though, the tears were because of happiness and relief instead of sadness. Jack was alive, and she had a damn good reason to be happy.

Flora, North and the other spirits arrived at the infirmary and saw Arrows hugging the boy that lived. They all smiled at the sight and left once again to let the two friends have their moment.

-line break-

Arrows ended up finding a chair in the room and moved it so it was beside Jack's bed. She ended up falling asleep as she sat by Jack's side, with his hand entwined with hers

She dreamed during that rest, for the first time in years. She dreamed she was in a palace made of white marble with gold statues and a ceiling made of stained glass, lighting the room in a rainbow of colours.

She stood on a balcony, with two grand staircases that led down to a vast dance floor, which was currently filled with men and women dressed in fancy outfits as they danced. She herself wore a light pink dress with white jewels adorning it. Her gown hit the floor with a small train. It was a truly lovely gown, but what really made her awestruck was her necklace. It was made of a silver chain that was so fine it was barely visible. On it hung a pendant of a rose. What made the necklace so breathe taking was that the rose was made entirely of ruby and emerald.

Arrows took her eyes away from her necklace (which she had taken off to get a better look at) and looked around the ballroom again. She could see a few people that she knew dancing together. She could see Toothiana dancing with North, Flora was dancing with Bunnymund, everyone was dancing with a partner. Except for her and as far as she could see, one other spirit. She felt a soft, almost shy tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Jack awkwardly standing there in a white dress shirt and blue cape.

The female spirit smiled as Jack looked down at his bare feet. "Hey Jack." Arrows said in hopes of starting a conversation with him. He looked up at her and she almost laughed as a slight lavender colour covered the Guardian's entire face. He was blushing.

He cleared his throat and avoided eye contact with the spirit of love. "Hello Arrows." He said rather robotic, as if he didn't want to say it and was being forced to.

Jack cleared his throat again and opened his mouth to say something, only to cough loudly. This happened a few more times until Arrows rolled her eyes and spoke up. "Would you like to dance?" She could see the relief cover Jack's face like a veil and he laughed.

"Yeah, that would be nice." He held out his hand - which she took graciously - and led her down the stairs to the dance floor.

When they arrived in the crowd of dancing couples, Jack stiffened and began to blush a deep indigo. Once again, he cleared his throat and began looking around at the other dancing couples. They were all slow dancing, which meant that they would have to, too.

Arrows laughed as Jack's eyes widened and he looked back at her for help. The idiot didn't know how to slow dance. She took his left hand and held it up with their fingers entwined. His face became darker and she giggled. A goofy, lopsided smile found it's way to his lips and a matching one formed on her lips.

Next, she took his right hand and placed it on her hip. This made the cocky spirit's eyes widen and he tried to pull his hand back, but she held it there. He stopped fighting after a few moments and relaxed, his face becoming lighter, but not quite the snow-white that she was used to.

The pair was almost ready to begin their dance, but there was one more problem the spirit of love had to take care of. She moved closer to her dance partner so she could almost feel his chest move as he breathed. His face turned darker once again and he stepped backwards, away from her.

"C – can we not be so close?" He stammered when she moved against him once again.

His question made Arrows giggle. She leaned up and said into his ear: "No, it ruins the dance." Wow, where did that come from? Jack just laughed and rested his chin on her head in response.

The pair danced slowly in circles for a few minutes before Jack broke the silence. "This is nice." He said just above a whisper.

"Yeah, it is." Came Arrows muffled reply (it was muffled because she had her face rested against Jack's chest.) She opened her eyes to look up at Jack and was surprised to see that no one else was in the grand ballroom.

"Hey," She said. "Where is everyone?" Jack looked down at her.

"Shh, don't speak, you'll ruin the moment." He purred as he closed his eyes in serenity.

Something wasn't right, Arrows could feel it. That wasn't Jack's voice, it was someone else's. His eyes opened and they weren't his. They were Mor's. She stumbled away from Jack in shock. "Wake up, Arrows." He had spoken in the other voice again, it wasn't his.

Arrows could feel a pair of invisible hands rocking her slowly. "Wake up, it's time to go, Arrows." The voice spoke again, this time without using Jack as a puppet. "Arrows!"

The dream slammed shut like a book as the spirit of love was flung harshly back into reality.

-line break-

Arrows woke up in the same seat she had fallen asleep in, still beside Jack's hospitable bed. She looked at her arm and saw a delicate pair of hands placed on it, as if they had just shaken her awake (which they had.) She looked up and saw her best friend, Flora looking down at her with a concerned look on her face. The spirit of nature took her hands away and looked at Arrows hand, which was still interlocked with Jack's.

Arrows cleared her throat and gently pulled her hand from Jack's grasp. She heard him mutter something that sounded like a mumbled "no, don't go" in his sleeping state. She blushed and stood up from the comfortable chair.

She turned to Flora. "Is it time to go already?" She asked and Flora's eyes widened in shock.

"Arrows, already? You've been here for more than a day." Arrows jumped in shock and her brown eyes grew to the size of saucers.

"A day!" She shrieked. "I've only been sleeping for no more than a few hours, not a whole day!" She looked over to the clock on the wall, and to her surprise it said 5:28 pm. She had fallen to sleep at around 4:45 pm. They had been here for more than a day.

"Crap!" She screamed and started to leave. "The cherubs, who's giving them orders? I need to go make people fall in love!" She started fixing her clothing and made to leave, only to find Flora stopping her.

"Calm down! I've been to the cottage and I put Cupid in charge, he knows what to do." Arrows' shoulders sunk in relief. "And either way, you already got at least one person falling in love." Flora giggled and Arrows raised her eyebrow, she didn't get the joke.

Flora huffed. "Isn't it obvious?" Arrows just shook her head. "Oh for Manny's sake. Jack likes you! And you like him too."

The spirit of love's eyes widened. "H - he does not! A – and I don't like him! Gosh, we're just friends! I mean, yeah we're good friends and we're different genders and everything. But that doesn't mean we like each other in that way!" Arrows continued to argue against Flora and her roommate held up her hand to silence her.

The smaller spirit giggled and rolled her eyes at her friends arguing. "Considering when I came in here to wake you, you and Jack were holding hands and both of you were muttering each others name in your sleep, I find that hard to believe. You both like each other and you know it." Arrows looked at jack in surprise. They had been muttering each others names while they slept? Weird.

She heard Flora giggle and turned back to look at her, her face burning a deep red. "Anyways," The spirit of nature said. "Let's get going, you can visit your boyfriend later to see how he's going. Meet me in the hall afterwards." And with that her Flora walked out of the room and Arrows was left alone with the sleeping Guardian.

She stood there awkwardly for a few moments, avoiding looking at her friend. _Does he actually like me? _Arrows wondered. She laughed. _No, he can have any spirit he wants, he wouldn't settle for me. I'm nothing compared to a Guardian. He couldn't like me. Why do I care so much? I shouldn't care this much. Do I like him? _She shook her head. _No, I don't. I mean he's cute and all and he's funny. _She found herself smiling. _And he is really nice. He always cares for kids, too and all. _Arrows' found herself reaching down to brush some of his bangs out of his eyes. Her eyes widened. _Stop! No don't do that! Don't think like that! _She shook her head again and made to leave the room.

"Arrows." She heard his voice mumble from his bed. Her face lit up in a blush and she turned around to look back at her sleeping friend

"Good bye Jack. I'll be back soon, don't worry." With that she left the room to go meet up with Flora.

A goofy smile crept its way up to her mouth as she thought about her sleeping friend and the way he had said her name. _Actually, maybe it isn't such a crazy idea._

* * *

**Yeah, Arrows is confused and Jack is alive! Yay! Anyways, thank you for reading and I'll update soon, I promise! Feel free to review!**


	11. Chapter 10

First**off, I am really ****_truly _****sorry about the really long wait. I swear, this will not happen again. Basically, I'm not allowed to bring my computer with me when I go on vacation and I went to my cottage, then I was forced to go to my grandparents because my sister had a volleyball tournament. Then I had volleyball camp which was utterly exhausting and I was forced to go to my grandparents again for yet another volleyball tournament. **

**Secondly, if you all haven't noticed, I am not good with updating. So, to fix this I have decided that every Wednesday or Thursday I will post a new chapter. If I do not I will have a good reason and I will upload a new chapter as soon as I can. Sorry, for the super long note. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ROTG or any of the characters except for my OCs.**

* * *

The next day, Arrows woke up to the clanging of pots and pans and the muttering of her room mate downstairs. In curiosity, She flung her blankets off of herself and quickly walked downstairs. The noises became louder as she neared the kitchen.

When she entered her shared kitchen, she was welcomed to the sight of her best friend frying up eggs and bacon. "Good morning Flora." She said as she yawned and sat down at the bar.

Flora looked up at her with look of concern painted on her face. "Hey Arrows, did you have a good sleep?" Arrows shook her head as she walked over to the kitchen to grab a mug t make coffee in.

"Not well, I stayed up hoping Jack was okay." The spirit of love bit her lip as she remembered her comatose friend.

Flora nodded her head in understanding. She piled some food onto a plate and slid it across the counter to her best friend. "Here, eat this before you go see him. Your boyfriend may be in a coma, but you still have to eat." the spirit of nature smirked as Arrows' face and neck flushed as red as a rose.

"For the last time, we are not dating!" Arrows huffed and could sense that Flora was trying to keep herself from laughing. And she was failing. "Are you done laughing now?" She hissed through her teeth, her face still red.

Flora took a deep breath to get control of herself and rolled her eyes. "Arrows, he might as well be with how much time you spend together and act around each other. Even the other spirits talk about you two. A lot of them think that you two like each other." She chuckled as she remembered what one of them said. "Toothiana actually thinks that you two are dating and you're just keeping it a secret." It was Arrows turn to roll her eyes. She bit into a piece of bacon and smiled. No matter how annoyed with her friend right now, she was still one hell of a cook.

She cleaned her plate and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Whatever." She checked the time on a clock shaped like a cat on the wall and her eyes widened. It was already noon. "How'd it get so late?! I gotta go Flora, thanks for the food!" And with that the spirit of love sprinted out the door and flew into the sky on the way to North's.

-line break-

By the time North's workshop came into view, all of Arrows' fears had risen. _What if his heart stopped again? What if he forgets me? What if he loses his powers? _Voices whispered in her mind. "Stop, no, he's going to be fine. He's going to be fine." She mumbled to herself as she shook her head as if to clear it of the poisonous thoughts. Jack was alright. She had seen his heart start again with her very own eyes. He couldn't have died again.

Her thoughts of Jack distracted her from her flight and more importantly, the ground that she was about to hit. Arrows found it safe to say that it was the most graceful face plant she ever made. She cursed as she stood, dusting herself off and wiping the snow from her face.

She walked to the big double doors of the workshop, grasped the grand brass knocker shaped like a wreath and banged it against the door three times. A few moments later, Phil the Yeti opened the door and sighed when he saw it was her. He mumbled something in russian and pointed towards the infirmary.

Without a second to lose, Arrows sprinted around corners and swerved around passing yetis until she came to a stop at the infirmary's door. She pushed it open and rushed across the room to Jack's bed. Luckily, his heart was still beating. A shining smile lit up Arrows' face as she brushed some of Jack's hair out of his eyes.

She nearly jumped out of her own skin when his eyes flew open and he lashed out at her.

He started fighting the air and yelling when he didn't recognize his surroundings. His eyes focused on Arrows – who was currently holding her hands up in defence a few feet away – and visibly relaxed. He put a hand on his fore head and sighed before sitting up. He groaned at the effort and fell into his pillow.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion and he turned his intricate blue eyes to look at her again. "Arrows," he said softly. "Where am I?"

His eyes widened when a dazzling smile fell upon her lips and he didn't even have a second to prepare himself before she was hugging him with her head buried in his chest. After a moment, he hugged her back and began rubbing light circles on her back in a soothing fashion.

Arrows took a deep breath and sat up on the bed beside Jack, with her face still lit up with a smile. "Its okay, your in the infirmary." Her face fell into a worried expression. "How do you feel?"

Jack looked around the room as if to check if Arrows was correct and he was in the infirmary. He shook his head and looked her straight in the eye. "I actually feel fine, had a nice long rest." His eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Wait, was I out for that long? 'Cause you seemed pretty worried about me considering how you launched yourself at me when I woke up." Arrows blushed at his comment.

"Ya, you were out for about a day." Jack's eyebrows shot up in alarm and Arrows put her hands out as if to calm him. "But it makes sense that you fell asleep considering you died." Oh crap, that was the wrong thing to say. Jack's eyes widened in alarm and he shot out of bed. He started poking himself in the arms and stomach and head to see if he were actually there. When he seemed satisfied with the result, he turned back to Arrows with an accusing glare.

"What do you mean I was dead?" His tone was even, but Arrows could tell he was hiding his nervousness.

"Well, you see -"

"Don't beat around the bush, tell me what happened to me exactly and why I died." Jack cut her off. Arrows sighed and motioned for Jack to sit down on the bed beside her.

And so, she told him everything from when he died a second time to where they were now (except she kept out the awkward conversations about him with Flora, her dream and how he was whispering her name in his sleep.)

He contemplated the story for a minute or so before standing up and walking around the room back and forth. "So, Mors killed me? And somehow I came back to life?" Arrows nodded her head in confirmation. "Did anyone catch her or see where she could of possibly gone?" Arrows shook her head. Jack sighed and rubbed his temple.

He stopped in front of her and stooped down to look her in the eye. "I remember before I blacked out that she said she knew you. How does she know you?" Arrows sighed again and put her head in her hands just as old thoughts resurfaced. But she couldn't tell Jack her suspicions until they were confirmed. So instead, she just shrugged and rustled her hair in a distressed fashion. She drew her hands away from her head in surrender.

"That's the thing, I don't really know. I don't remember ever meeting her as a spirit, and I don't remember my old life at all." She threw her head back and groaned in defeat. "This all just doesn't make sense!" Jack sighed and sat down beside her. Tentatively, he took her hand in his and looked towards her.

"We'll figure it out, don't worry. We can talk to North if you would like. Or we can talk to Tooth and see if we could get your memories from your past life." Jack offered and Arrows smiled at her friend.

"I would love that." Her face darkened as if a shadow had passed across it. "But, I already tried to get my memories back but she doesn't have them. She said someone either stole them or for some reason they were never collected." Jack looked at her with a look of pity but she threw a false smile onto her face and looked her friend in the eye with false happiness.

"But hey, what are you gonna do? These things happen, you don't have to pity me." Jack nodded his head in understanding.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, with their hands still entwined. The moment was broken when the door suddenly flew open and North entered the room. The pair jumped and split apart as fast as a startled cheetah.

North looked at them suspiciously when he saw them sitting beside each other on the bed, but he figured that he hadn't interrupted anything. He smiled at Jack and threw his arms around the skinny spirit of winter. Jack was taken by surprise at the act and let out a little squeal when North lifted him off the ground and swung him around in joy.

"Oh my boy, you are alive! All of us were scared sick for you!" He shouted as he placed Jack down and threw his hands up in celebration. He shouted something in a foreign language (Arrows guessed Russian) and let out a booming laugh as he clapped his large hands.

His eyes widened and his smile grew two sizes (Which seemed barely even possible.) "We must have celebration for your victory of getting well again! A feast is in order! No, a ball!"

"A ball? But what about Mors? We should be looking for her, shouldn't we?" Arrows questioned. If they were going into war, shouldn't they be preparing themselves?

North waved his hand as if to wave away the question. "Psh, Mors can wait but a bit longer, can she not? And, what better time to celebrate then when we might not get another chance?" Arrows nodded her head in understanding. He did make a good point, they might not get another chance, so they should celebrate while they still could.

"Okay so there's going to be a ball? When exactly is this going to be and do I need to get dressed up like a circus monkey?" Jack asked with a bored tone of voice. He never really cared for dances, but he figured he would have to go considering it was all for his survival.

Arrows looked at him as if he grew a second head and chuckled. "Of course you need to get dressed up, it's a ball. A ball isn't a ball without people making fools of themselves by wearing ridiculous outfits." Jack pouted and blew air up to move his hair out of his eyes.

He huffed and crossed his arms. "Okay but, a: I don't know how to dance, and b: I don't have a suit." North thought about the problem for a second before smiling.

"Those things are just small problems, they can be solved simply." Arrows and Jack looked at North, silently asking him for further explanation. "I can have yetis make clothes for you. And for your dancing problem, Arrows will teach you." The pair of young spirits looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?!" They cried in unison.

"What? I see no problem with a friend teaching another friend how to dance." He narrowed his eyes at the two. "There isn't a problem with that, correct?"

Arrows huffed and figured it would be better to agree than to argue. "No, there isn't a problem. I'll teach him to dance so he'll be ready for the dance." She paused and looked North straight in the eye. "But if he still sucks it isn't my fault, I'm just teaching him the basics. How long do I have to teach him?"

North looked at her confused. "Well, if the ball is being held tonight, then you have all day."

"A day?!" Arrows looked at him in astonishment. He couldn't be serious. But of course, he was.

"Yes, a day. By the ball tonight, he must be ready to dance." He chuckled at the distressed look on the spirit of love's face. "I suggest you start the lessons as soon as possible. Have fun!" And with that he left the two in shock.

Arrows turned to Jack with a venomous look. "You better not suck too badly, or else I'll have to put an enchantment on you for you to be able to dance well."

Jack simply laughed at her comment and walked to the door. "I'll try not so suck that much. But North's right, you should start teaching me soon, or else at the ball I'll dance as well as a monkey with a fake leg, 'cause that's about how well I can dance now."

Arrows groaned and marched over to the door. She turned to look at Jack, who was lounging on the bed again. "Are you planning on coming or am I gonna have to drag you with me to the Cottage?"

Jack leaped up and followed Arrows outside. As soon as Jack felt the icy wind nip at his pale skin, he sighed with relief. The infirmary room was quite hot, and he felt that if he stayed in there much longer he would've melted and some poor yeti would have to mop up the puddle of Jack.

He breathed in the refreshing air and turned to look at Arrows (who was currently glaring at nothing) with a mischievous smirk on his face. "Race ya to the cottage!" He called to her as he commanded the winds to carry him as fast as they could.

"Hey no fair, you got a head start!" He heard Arrows call with the acid in her voice replaced with laughter.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad learning to dance with his friend teaching him. Maybe, just maybe, he would actually enjoy this.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feel free to review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Yes, I managed to get a chapter out that wasn't late! Sorry if this chapter isn't the best, I tried to do it quickly so it would be on time. I stayed up late finishing it which is why it's being posted so early in the morning. Anways, thank you for reviewing Autobot-Fangirl0203 for reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

Flora sighed as she brought a tray of sandwiches and lemonade into the living room. The sight she was greeted with was not pleasant. Arrows was desperately trying to teach Jack how to dance, but to no prevail. Her room mate was practically pulling her hair out at the lack of improvement the Guardian of Fun had made in the last few hours. Said winter spirit didn't look much better, his eyebrows were knit in concentration and he looked like he was in pain because of the stiff dress shoes Arrows had forced onto his dirty feet.

Arrows looked up at Flora in relief when she saw the food. "Oh thank god, I was this close to tearing Jack in half." Jack looked at her appalled, but she didn't notice. "Let's take a break and eat before we continue this torture."

"Hey!" Jack cried offended. "I'm not that bad! I blame your lousy teaching skills." Arrows stared at him with daggers as eyes as he mumbled something about shoes.

Flora giggled at their silly little argument. "You guys are so silly. Come on, eat up before it gets cold!" The tired pair of spirits grabbed sandwiches and began munching on them happily.

Jack groaned as he finished off his sandwich and collapsed into a overstuffed chair. "Man I'm tired. You sure are taking North's orders seriously Arrows." Arrows rolled her eyes and smiled as he massaged his own feet.

"Stop being such a drama queen. I'm just trying to save your sorry ass from making a complete fool of yourself." Arrows laughed when Jack pouted at her comment.

-line break-

It took the two young spirits another three hours of practising for Jack to finally be able to make it through a song without stepping on his partners feet. Even then though, he still wasn't anywhere close to being good at slow dancing.

"Good job, you're actually getting better." Arrows stated as she adjusted his arm position.

Jack smiled cockily and held his head up higher. "Well, of course I have." Arrows scoffed at that.

Before she was given a chance to shoot Jack a comeback, Flora ran into the room with a huge smile mounted onto her face. "Guys, you need to get dressed up for the ball!" She cried excitedly, pulling her fellow spirits out of the living room and into the hallway. She turned to look at them, with her perfect smile still in place. "Jack, I think North has something for you to wear, sadly I didn't have time to make you a suit. As for you Arrows, I made you a dress while you two were practicing. It's waiting in your room for you. Now, go get ready you two!" Flora dismissed them and Jack flew over to North's while Arrows ran upstairs to her room.

-line break-

When Arrows ran into her room, she was greeted with the sight of a gorgeous gown laid out on her bed. It was simple, yet elegant. It was a white dress with a pink skirt. The front part of the skirt ended just above her knees while the back went down to her ankles. There was a red bow that separated the white top from the pink bottom. Arrows smiled as she undressed and quickly put the dress on. How her best friend was able to make her such a beautiful dress in such short time was beyond her, but she figured that she shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

"Hurry up Arrows, we're going to be late!" Flora called up from downstairs. Arrows slipped her red converse onto her feet and ran downstairs.

Flora was waiting at the door with a beautiful dress on too. Hers was a soft green that went down to the floor with colourful jewels that spread out the farther down they went. Her friend's hair was down up in a side braid and she was practically bouncing off the walls from excitement.

When she saw her friend come down, she practically squealed. "Oh, you look wonderful Arrows!" Flora cried.

"Thanks, you look really nice yourself. And fantastic job on the dress by the way, it's really awesome!" She smiled as she and Flora walked out of the house and into the garden. Arrows groaned at the thought of having to fly all the way the the North Pole for the third time today. "Can we please take the carriage, though? My wings are still sore from the flights from earlier."

Flora giggled and nodded her head. The two of them skipped over to the back of the house where there stood a old fashioned carriage, the sort that a queen would ride around in on special occasions. The carriage itself was quite odd, actually. It was white with cherub statues on the four corners on top of it and vines ran along the sides of it. In front of it, there were two animals that were attached to it. One was a mighty brown buck, with antlers that branched out in all different directions. The other one was a great white pegasus, with great feathery wings and a flowing mane that shined golden in the dimming sunlight

The two female spirits climbed into the carriage and it immediately took off in the direction of North's workshop.

-line break-

"I'm not wearing that."

Bunny sighed at the childish guardian. North had told him to find a suit for Jack to wear to the ball, and it was proving to be a much more difficult task then anticipated. The spirit of winter refused to try on any of the suits that he showed him. He even had the nerve to roll his eyes at a few of them.

"Bunny. . ." Tooth warned. Luckily, he had help, though. His good friend, the Tooth Fairy, agreed to help when he told her his seemingly impossible task. In fact, she seemed overjoyed to help. She smiled at Jack and went to the wardrobe to see the other suits. The Guardian of Memories pulled out a plain white dress shirt with a blue bow-tie. "How about this?" Jack blinked at it and exploded int laughter.

"You don't seriously think I'm going to wear that, do you?" Jack said in between laughter.

Bunnymund rubbed his temples and took a deep breath like how Tooth taught him to. He looked Jack in the eye and threw up his arms in defeat. "Fine! If you're so picky of what you're gonna wear, why don't you choose it yourself?"

"Okay, I will." Jack answered. He marched over to the wardrobe and started scanning the clothes. While he did so, he mumbled. "No . . No . . Why would anyone even wear that? Nope . . Not that one . . Ah, now that's more like it!" He pulled out cream dress pants and a navy blue button-up shirt.

Tooth smiled at the clothes and nodded. "That's really nice Jack." She glanced at the wall clock and smiled. "You better change quickly, there isn't a lot of time left!" With that said, the female guardian left, with Bunnymund at her heels.

After they left, Jack took to work on putting the clothing on. He refused to wear shoes, though. They could force him to wear a suit, but they couldn't force him to wear shoes. When he was dressed in his classy outfit, he went to the mirror mounted on the wall and messed his hair up a bit so it looked the way he liked it to look. Satisfied with his appearance, he walked down the hall and around a few corners to the ballroom where the dance was being held.

The first thing he noticed when he walked into the vast room was how many people there were. With just one glance around the room, Jack could tell that more than just the spirits that were at the meeting were there. There were Guardians, spirits, yetis, elves, Jack even thought he was a few faeries in the mix.

The second thing he noticed were what the people were wearing. Most of them were wearing fancy suits and fluffy dresses that made girls trip when they walked. Jack felt under dressed in just a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. But before he could feel too bad about what he was wearing, he felt a shy tap on his shoulder.

He turned around to find his good friend Arrows standing there, looking as if she wanted to go hide in a corner. Jack smirked _"I guess she isn't that into parties,"_ He guessed.

"Hey Arrows." The Guardian of Fun greeted her with a friendly voice.

"Hey Jack." She replied and he could practically see the weights getting lifted off her shoulders. _"Flora must have left her or something," _Jack wondered, there weren't any other reasons he could think of that would make her come over to him like that.

An awkward silence enveloped the two seemingly young spirits until Jack unceremoniously cleared his throat. "So, um, you look nice tonight." He rubbed the back of his neck, a bad habit that always makes an appearance when the spirit of winter is nervous.

Arrows looked down at her dress and started playing with the skirt. "Yeah, Flora made it for me when we were practising." She looked up at her friend and smirked. "Hopefully when you dance you won't make a fool of yourself by being as bad as you were at my house." And with that the awkward air between the two was gone, melted like snow in spring.

Jack scoffed. "Oh please have a little faith in me! And you're the one who taught me, so if I mess up badly then your the one to blame." He smiled as he teased her.

She playfully rolled her eyes and her lips curved upwards into a gentle smile. "Well then don't mess up and we'll both be happy." They laughed as silence hugged the duo again. Arrows' ears perked up when she heard a slow song start to play. It was one of her favourite songs, I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz. She started humming along and blushed when she noticed Jack looking at her.

He looked down at his feet as he shuffled them a bit before meeting her gaze again. The cocky Guardian of Fun and spirit of winter nervous? That wasn't something you saw everyday.

"Hey, do you want to dance?" He asked and Arrows was at a loss of words. He wanted to dance with her? Why? Probably just because they were close and practically every other person or creature in the room were dancing with someone else.

"Sure." Arrows finally said and he led her onto the dance floor. The Jack put his hands on her hips without hesitation and she lazily put her arms around his neck. They started turning slowly in circles like they had done at her house and like they had done in her dream.

The pair didn't talk for awhile, they didn't feel they needed to and felt that it would ruin whatever it was that was happening. But, Jack spoke just when the silence was bordering the line that passed from serenity to awkwardness.

"So, how are you?" He asked almost as quietly as a whisper. It was a pretty silly question, but for some reason it seemed to fit into the situation.

Arrows smiled. "I'm good, how are you?"

"For a guy that was just dead, I'm doing pretty  
good." The two laughed.

They didn't talk for another little bit, instead they just danced around in the rhythmic circles and managed to not bump into any of the other people dancing. Arrows saw Flora smiling at her from outside the dance floor, and she waved a little to her.

Jack cleared his throat for the second time that night. "So, I hear that you were with me a lot when I was in the infirmary. Did you actually visit me that much?" It was a harmless question, but it still made Arrows' face flush a light pink.

"Yeah, I was worried about you. I mean, if you didn't save me from the dust you probably wouldn't have died." She felt Jack shift slightly. "Thank you for that by the way, I don't think I've gotten around to saying that to you yet."

Jack chuckled lightly and hazel eyes met oceans of blue. "I'm happy I saved you, though. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if I knew that I let you die while I lived."

They stopped spinning and the pair of spirits flushed violet and pink. Jack looked around the room in a desperate attempt to not look at his friend. "Is that true?" She asked him simply.

He met her gaze again and chuckled before he swallowed, making his Adam's apple bob. "Yeah, it is."

They looked at each other for a few seconds before Arrows could see him slowly leaning towards her. And she was leaning towards him, and they were inches away . . .

Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her back and upwards into the air.

"Arrows!" was the last thing she heard before she was pulled through a window and into the freezing Northern air.

She just had enough time to see a familiar set of red eyes glinting with malice before she blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feel free to review, it gives me motivation! See ya next week!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the cliff hanger and the long wait, I had to help my sister pack for camp and she wasn't letting me write and forcing me to hang out with her. But, now she's gone for the week but then my friend got me hooked on a bunch of animes (Attack on Titan, Dangan Rompa, Free!) and everything went downhill from there. I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up in atleast two weeks (hoppefully one.) **

**Thank you for the reviews follows and favourites, I really appreciate it. Feel free to leave a review, I appreiciate constructive criticism too, it helps me improve as a writer! **

**Enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I don't own any of these characters except my OCs**

* * *

When Arrows came to, the first thing she noticed was the darkness. She was in a dark room, or she was blind folded, she didn't know which one created the darkness that swallowed her. Neither option was comforting, though. She tried to stand, only to find that she was bound by rope, tied to the hard wooden chair she was forced to sit in. She couldn't call out, her mouth was gagged. She was defenceless and she was scared.

"Hello Arrows." She heard someone purr in the darkness. That voice, she knew that voice.

Mors slithered out of the shadows with her red eyes gleaming and her fangs glistening in a sinister grin. "Nice of you to drop by, my _dear _old friend. I see you're a little tied up at the moment, what a shame." Even in her current position, Arrows couldn't help but roll her eyes at the pathetic pun.

"_What do you want Mors?!" _She tried to say, but it only came out as useless sounds due to the thick rope that prevented her from talking clearly.

Mors understood her though. "I want a lot of stuff, clothes, prettier wings, my life, riches," She circled Arrows as she struggled against her bonds and stopped in front of her. "And most of all, I want to rule the world, wasn't that obvious?" The spirit of death gracefully took a step back as her prisoner lashed out, desperately trying to attack her.

She waved her finger disapprovingly. "No no no, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself darling." Arrows looked at her confused, why did she keep calling her all of these pet names? She tried to say something again, only for the gag to prevent her from making any sense.

"Here, let me help you with that. No one can hear you screaming here anyways." Mors said as she untied the old rope from Arrows mouth and backed away again.

Arrows took a deep breath and tried to control her thoughts. She couldn't say anything that could upset her captor, she knew that that could result in pain. She could think of an infinite amount of things she could have said to Mors that wouldn't of made this end well for her. So, pushing her nasty comments away, she said the first thing that came to mind that was more polite. "Why did you take me here? I'm not even important, you could have taken any of the Guardians or a more powerful spirit, so why did you choose me?" Mors scoffed at her question as though it was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard.

"Oh please, you know exactly why your here." Arrows gave her a blank look. "Your here because you mean a lot to me, your an old friend. And, you can help me learn a lot about your _friend _Jack."

"Why would I ever help you ruin the world?"

Mors smiled as if she knew something her prisoner didn't. "It would just cost you some information, and your dear friend, Jack. I'm sorry for taking you away from him at such an . . . inconvenient time, but this just couldn't wait. I can't bare to keep you away from your love for too long though, so don't worry this will be quick if you play your cards right and agree to help me. Which, I suggest you do, or else you'll crash and burn along with your precious little world."

Arrows' cheeks lit up pink at the other spirits comments, but bit back her curses. "I'll never help you Mors, even if I have to be the first to die, I will never surrender." She hissed through clenched teeth.

Mors sighed as if Arrows was just a pesky bee that kept buzzing in her ear. "I was afraid you would say that. You always were a fighter, never got you anywhere, though. Oh well." Arrows knit her eyebrows together in confusion, she used to know her? But Mors didn't notice, or she didn't care because she ignored her confusion.

"Just think of it thought , Arrows. Being Queen of the World. We'd rule it all Arrows, every mountain, every river, every flower and animal you love so dearly. It would all be yours. And you could have your dear Jack as your king. Everyone would believe in you, and no one would ever doubt your powers again."

"It wouldn't be mine Mors, it would be yours. I will not be used as a pawn! I will never help you with your insane idea. And it won't work unless I help you and you would have to kill me before I tell you anything."

Mors stared blankly at her and began laughing right in her face. "Your not as strong as you think you are Arrows, you never were. I've been watching you for awhile and I know just what to say to make you crumble into nothing but a hollow shell of what you used to be. I know your secrets Mors, and I know much more about you than you even know about yourself."

Arrows kept her face stony as the inside of her head swam in confusion. _She's just trying to break you, she couldn't possibly know that much. _But still, a part of her wondered if she did know as much as she let on.

Mors flew up and circled around her prisoner. "You don't even know do you? How tragic your life really is and was. You were never anything special Arrows, and you'll never be important. Love isn't needed, it just toys with people's minds and crushes them under its weight until they are no more than a zombie that needs affection. It causes wars, it causes deaths. And that's why we are not that different. We are both feared, we are both not believed in. But it doesn't have to be like that, we can have the power instead."

Arrows didn't look at her as she circled her like a vulture. "You're crazy, why would I ever help you?"

She looked up to find that Mors had disappeared into the shadows.

"Because there was once a little girl," Arrows whipped her head around to follow the sound of her captors voice, she refused to lose her. "And this little girl lived in hard times. Times of war, times of death, times of evil. Times where the world attacked itself. But, this girl was still kind and caring despite all the sorrow that surrounded her." Arrows peered towards the silky voice quizzically.

"This little girl had a family. She lived with her mother and two sisters in a small house in a town that stayed peaceful despite the war that raged around it. Her father was fighting in the war, but believed to have died in battle. The family suffered like other families who've lost loved ones do, but they four girls kept their heads up."

Already blurry memories were forming in Arrows' mind. Her skipping with a blurry figure; clouds passing above them as they slept in a meadow; her holding hands with two blurry humans and swinging around and laughing. The sound though, none of them had sound except for constant banging, as if there were someone obnoxiously pounding on a door. _No, no no, no . . ._ A mantra in her head. _No, it can't be, no!_

The sinister voice moved to the other side of the room and continued. "But one day, years into the terrible war when the little girl had grown into a young woman, the little peaceful town was invaded by evil men with red symbols on their uniforms and guns strapped across their backs. These men, ruined the young woman's life." Arrows' memories cam into focus, sharp as a blade and crystal clear. _No, _the chant continued. _No, no, no!_

"These men tried to force the young woman and her family to come with them to a place where they would surely die." Mors' voice was growing in volume and her anger was threading itself into her story at an alarming rate. "But, the mother and oldest sister wouldn't have any of that. They fought back as the young woman and her other older sister watched in horror. The men didn't like that they fought back, though, not one bit. So to take care of their little _dilemma_, they killed the mother and eldest sister." Tears were streaming down Arrows' face now as she remembered what happened next. She wanted to tell her captor to stop, that she knew the ending and didn't want to hear it again, but she couldn't bring herself to.

"The evil men weren't done yet, though. Oh no, they had plans for the young woman and her remaining sister. They had the same fate planned for the remaining sisters as the mother and oldest sister. Murder, in its rawest form." _No, stop, please. _"They weren't planning on murdering them, though. They planned on torturing them, just for being different." _No, no no. _"It was the sister's turn to try and stop them, though. But she never got the chance to try. As soon as the soldiers saw her take a step forward, one of them took out their gun and pointed it straight at her heart, where is was guaranteed to kill her." _Please stop, I don't want to hear this again!_

Mors leaped out of the shadows straight towards Arrows making her jump. She leaned in so close that her hot breath tickled the spirit of love's face and she could see misty black smoke seemed to swirl in her eyes instead of a pupil. "But right as the bullet was shot, the young woman jumped in front of her dear sister and took the bullet for her!"

"Stop it please!" Arrows yelled through her silent crying. She couldn't take it, she lived through the story once, she couldn't do it again.

Mors smiled at her suffering, making her look like an insane person in an asylum. "The sister cried as she watched her sister being drained of her blood and the evil men took her away." Mors backed up and began circling her like a hungry predator.

Arrows cried for awhile in silence. The memories, the wretched memories, she never wanted to think about those painful times ever again. "But," The story wasn't over? "The sister wasn't going to give up that easily and succumb to the Nazis. She managed to get out safely, like so few prisoners were able to, and she ran to the countryside. She planned on getting revenge on all the men that caused the death of her family." _Oh no, _Arrows knew where this was going but desperately wished that she was wrong.

"The sister, still a young woman just getting out of her teenage years, in a fit of rage that lasted two years, went to every damn Nazis house that she could find and killed everyone in it. She didn't care if she killed a few harmless citizens during her quest for revenge, if they stood in the way of herself and her target she killed them with a quick stab to the chest." Arrows was in complete shock. _She was just telling me my story, who's story is she telling me now? _"Eventually she committed suicide after her awful deed was done by jumping off a cliff that her and her family used to play beside in the meadow."

She turned to look at Arrows straight in the eye again. Noting the look of confusion, sadness, fear and nervousness, she took a step towards her and wrapped her devil tail around a leg of the chair. "Do you see why you're going to help me now Arrows?"

"I – I'm still not going to help you Mors, even after all that!" She said with false confidence. Mors noted that too.

"Very well then, I was hoping I wouldn't have to resort to this." A mischievous look glimmered in her eyes and her fangs gleamed as she smiled. She flicked her tail, sending the chair hurtling backwards. Arrows screamed as she began to fall down, down, down. "Good night, _sister._"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and feel free to leave a review!**


End file.
